A Crash Course in Evolution
by unfortunateGambler
Summary: After dying to Murasame's curse at the end of the final battle for the capital, Tatsumi finds that neither he nor the Tyrant are allowed to rest in peace. With a new life in a new world where Teigus are replaced with Sacred Gears, magic exists, and scum worse than anything in the Empire run wild, he is left with a choice. Will he choose the path of blood, or salvation?
1. Prologue

**Wow! It's been a really long time since i've posted on here. It's even more difficult now that i have to make do with my crappy phone. Meh, i digress.**

 **What is up, my faithful readers? Bet you're wondering where I've been for the last YEAR. Dear lord, I've really been neglecting my duties as a fan fiction writer. My brother kept telling me to write more** **of that One Piece fic, but my heart hasn't really been into it, ya know? Feel like starting something new and continuing from here.**

 **THIS DOES NOT MEANT I'M GIVING UP ON "A Tale of Two Gluttons." Just that i have no inspiration for. It may come sooner or later. For now, i want to focus on this little idea. I love the way that the Akame ga Kiru and DXD universes can so easily be mashed together, and hope i don't botch this too bad.**

 **Read and Review, but please don't ask any questions about where this is going, what's up with my other story, or why i've been gone for so long.**

 **Gambler out!**

Death was a concept that Tatsumi had become well acquainted with over the last year. He'd witnessed it in many forms: the torture and murder of his two best friends, Sayo and Ieyasu; his ruthless execution of their tormentor in the name of revenge; all of the assassinations he'd performed to weed out the evil in the empire; and the sacrifices his comrades made so he could live on and continue their seemingly endless task. Surrounded by loss, death became as much of a friend to him as Akame or Leone.

Now, however, the young assassin was faced with a death he thought he was prepared for, but still terrified him in ways he couldn't fathom: his own. He told himself and others more times than he could count that he would be willing to die for the Revolutionary Army. With every person he cut down, he strengthened his resolve to make any sacrifice to ensure the end of the Prime Minister. But, when it came time to face his own end, he was hesitant.

The teenage boy dropped to his knees in the aftermath of his battle with Esdeath. Using **Incursio's** infinite capacity for evolution, he merged with the demon armor itself in order to finally kill the demented sadist. Her corpse lay a mere five feet behind him, skewered through the heart by Neuntote and mutilates with numerous gashes and broken bones. A small smile adorned her face, one that spoke of joy for her demise at the hands of the one she loved. The Empire's Strongest Warrior was dead, and her killer would soon follow.

Tatsumi screamed in agony as he paid the price for handing his life over to the Teigu encompassing his body. The Tyrant was awake again, stirred by the offering of flesh it'd been given. Even in the form of armor, the dragon still lived on and it now had a vessel ready to give it true freedom once again. Its host writhed as his DNA was molded by the Ultimate-Class danger beast. Skin melded with scales, muscles were torn and reformed with immense strength, and the boy's cries were slowly replaced by a primal growl.

This led to the Night Raider's most important decision of his life. With all of his willpower, he fought to raise his head and look at the person standing over him. It was Akame, gazing at him with red eyes full of sorrow. Her black hair blew in the wind as the battle surrounding the two raged on. Nobody dared to come near the girl who wielded **Murasame** , whose deadly poison could kill any living creature in seconds, or the boy who massacred the Empire's Strongest.

Tatsumi met her gaze with his own, his eyes now those of the Tyrant with red irises and crossed pupils. "Kill…me," he pleaded, fighting the dragon just to speak. "Please."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't speak. The one person she'd come closest to in her life, whim she'd even developed small feelings for, was telling her to end his life. His purpose in the war was fulfilled. **Shikoutazer** was destroyed, Esdeath was gone, and the Prime Minister was currently being executed by Leone. All that remained for the poor boy was a gruesome fate of becoming the vessel of the Tyrant. It wasn't fair.

"Akame…" he coughed up a bit of blood. "You…promised…" he paused, gripping a piece of his chest plate that had yet to merge with him with a clawed gauntlet and ripping it off to reveal raw, bloody flesh. "Tyrant…can't…live."

It was then that an idea crossed her mind. He was right, they did make a promise. However, it was a two-sided agreement. She smiled, knowing that what she was about to do had no chance of being reversed. But it didn't matter. Just like Tatsumi, her role in the revolution was over. A country destined for peace had no need for an assassin like her and she refused to allow her friend to die alone.

"Okay," she whispered, raising **Murasame** 's edge to rest against her hand. "I'll kill you, but only if you return the favor."

Before the tortured boy could even wonder what she meant, the red eyed girl sliced into her palm. Like all those who fell to the "One-Cut Killer's" curse, red symbols became etched into her skin as the progressed up her arm. Unlike its many victims, though, its purpose was not to kill. Akame activated her Teigu's trump card, allowing her to become one with the poison. She embraced her inner bloodlust and cast off her humanity. The sclera of her eyes became pitch black as the same symbols that covered her body grew into her irises. Now she was as much of a monster as he was.

Tatsumi stared at her transformation with a mixture of horror and awe. Even in his state of struggling against the Tyrant, he was able to comprehend her actions. She wanted to die with him. The girl who he'd come to call one of his closest friends was willingly using her trump card for no reason other than to join him in death. He would've smiled, had it not been for the immense amount of pain he was in. He managed a nod of his head, his voice finally having left him.

Akame kneeled down in front of him and grabbed one of his gauntlets, raising it to her throat. His fingers wrapped around it as she leveled **Murasame** with the hole he made in his armor. Their eyes met, both filled with resolve. They were going to die on this battlefield, but they would die on their own terms. Three words were all that passed from her to him before she pierced his skin and he crushed her spine; words that would follow both assassins to the grave

"I love you."

Tatsumi had assumed that dying by **Murasame** 's curse would be a simple matter, as the poisoned blade had proven itself to be 100% lethal to all but its weilder. Time and time again he'd witnessed its victims succumb to the icy fingers of death within seconds of being cut, the poison reaching the heart and stopping it near-instantly.

What the assassin failed to take into account was the very nature of the danger beast assimilating his body. The Tyrant was known for its limitless potential to adapt, evolve, and survive no matter the situation. So, with its infinite will to live, the dragon fought back. Tatsumi could feel the monster shifting and analyzing the venom in his veins, forcing the teen's body to resist. Numerous extra networks of veins were produced in order to keep the poison reaching his heart, which also slowed its beats to delay its demise.

For what seemed like an eternity, Tatsumi felt his organs, tissues, cells, and DNA writhe as they were molded by the Tyrant. It was painful, far more so than his death had a right to be, and he was helpless to stop the beast as it fought a war against **Murasame.** It was only after a particularly violent shift in his anatomy that he realized one crucial fact:

The Tyrant's adaptations were at a stalemate with the blade's curse, and a single push in either direction could tip the scales.

The boy released a roar of defiance that could rival the dragon's own as he added his on willpower to the fray. He focused on the poison's progress, gripping the Tyrant's mind with his own and causing it to falter. It growled as false pathways failed to open, blood cells aided the intruding curse instead of stalling it, entire organs ruptured on thee whims of the Night Raider, and his heart was left wide open.

A terrifying voice pounded in the boy's head, crushing his mind like a thousand bricks. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM?!"**

Even in his agonized state, Tatsumi still found it in him to retort. "Killing…you."

In an instant he felt like claws were digging into his brain. **"HOW DARE YOU! I AM TYRANT! I AM THE ALPHA PREDATOR! A SCRAP OF MEAT LIKE YOU HAS NO RIGHT TO RESIST ME!"**

"Tough…Shit…"

" **YOU WILL PERISH!"**

Tatsumi grinned as the poison finally reached their heart, stopping it and sealing both of their fates. "Yeah…" he replied as the greatest danger beast to ever live realized the same thing as him. "…but…you're…coming...with me!"


	2. Chapter 1: New Life, New Me

**Hello readers!**

 **Sorry for taking a bit to update, but my methods are a bit more difficult than you may give me credit for. I do NOT have a computer to type this story out on, so all of my words have to go from the paper I wrote them on to the phone I'm currently typing on. It's very annoying, but it works. In fact, I'm currently physically writing chapter 3, so know that it isn't that I can't find inspiration, but the fact that typing it own is a bit of a hassle**

 **ONTO SOME INSIGHTS**

 **I was asked by one reviewer to allow Tatsumi and Akame to meet again after they pass on. I'm not enough of a heartless monster to deny the two warriors their eventual reunion. I will say here and now, she will not be part of any faction, for the body she was reincarnated into I plan to be unique.**

 **Also, something I neglected in my last A/N section was that in this version of AGK, Tatsumi didn't get together with Mine. That means he's free to enter relationships without feeling guilty about his past love life. SCORE!**

There were many theories Tatsumi had tossed around in his head concerning what lay in the afterlife. Would there be a Heaven and Hell, in which his and other souls would be judged and sentenced to either eternal damnation or paradise? Was oblivion all that awaited those whose lives had come to an abrupt end? Did a soul become reincarnated into the same realm they left with all memories and experiences lost? These were the idle thoughts that entertained the Night Raider's mind on rare occasions throughout his career.

He never could've predicted the sensation of falling flat on his face. Well, flat wouldn't be the appropriate word to describe it. Somehow his nose and mouth hit the ground first, causing his head to tilt to the left and allowing the rest to follow. The pain from the impact barely registered when compared to the embarrassment he felt. A groan escaped his lips… but Tatsumi's heart practically stopped when he heard it.

The noise coming from his vocal cords wasn't anything he recognized. Hell, it couldn't even be considered human in origin. It sounded like a small animal, judging from the high-pitched nature, and was more akin to a growl than a groan. The assassin would've continued this line of thought, but a single thought cut through the mess of confusion.

' _Where am I?'_

Lacking the strength to move any of his limbs, along with feeling in them altogether, Tatsumi could only open his eyes to gain some spacial awareness. What met his red orbs could be described in a single word: treasure. A mountain of gold, silver, and precious gems towered above his prone form, surrounded only by the walls of what appeared to be a large cave. From the way light reflected off the hoard of riches and the rays of sunshine coating the stone floor around him, he could deduce that the cave's opening was behind him.

Another light growl came out of his lungs as he attempted to turn his head to look the other way. Not only was he unsuccessful in his endeavor, he was also alerted to the fact that his own mouth seemed to be stopping him. He narrowed his eyes to see a short snout coated in pink skin protruding from his face, ending in a slitted nose. His tongue slowly moved to lick his lips, only to discover he was missing all of his teeth. Unfortunately for him, the anatomical realizations didn't end there.

The numbness in his arms and legs finally faded away, leaving him with the distinct sensation that their shape had altered. Then there was the odd feeling of two extra protrusions coming from his back and his spine extending further than humanly possible.

Panic set in as the boy's heart rate accelerated. ' _What the hell is going on?'_ He thought hysterically, his eyes darting in every direction. _'Am I still alive? Did the Tyrant evolve enough to survive_ _ **Murasame's**_ _curse? What did it do to my body? How long have I been unconscious? Why the hell isn't anything making sense?!'_ His frantic self-questioning of his own clueless mind would've continued to spiral downward had it not been for the thunderous flap of unseen wings that echoed in the cave around him.

Tatumi's eyes finally came back into focus just in time to see an enormous shadow fall over him. A single whimper slipped though his trembling lips as his blood ran cold. It didn't make sense, though. He'd faced down danger beasts more than fifty times his size without batting an eye and faced down Esdeath in what most would call a hopeless battle with sound determination. What was it about this silhouette that made him quiver like a child?

"Ah," a feminine voice that was smooth as silk carried to his ears from behind. "So you finally decided to join the world of the living, hatchling."

Sauntering in from the edge of his vision came a creature that left the Night Raider in awe. Pale blue scales that shimmered in the sunlight; claws sharp enough to rend steel; majestic wings that neatly folded to its back, but were likely powerful beyond measure; and intelligent grey eyes whose slitted pupils gazed at the young assassin with equal amounts of compassion and intrigue. This magnificent creature was a dragon; and, though the boy was unsure how it could be possible, the dragon was pouting.

"I'm really disappointed, though," she stated, lying down and making her eyes level with Tatsumi's. "After months of diligently watching that egg, it never so much as shook. The one time I leave to stock my food supply, you decide it's prime hatching time. Am I really that scary?"

Confusion was now a horrible understatement for what he felt now. ' _Egg? Hatching? What's that supposed to mean?'_ He tried to reply , to ask a question, any question, but all that came out was a quizzical chirp.

She chuckled, drawing her head back up and shaking it in self-admonishment. "Why am I asking a newborn such trivial questions. Of course I'm terrifying." She stood on all four legs, holding her head up high. "I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon and one of the five Great Dragon Kings! All should fear my immeasurable power!"

From his spot on the ground, face still stuck to the floor and unable to move, Tatsumi raised a single eyebrow. In his line of work he'd learned that those who boast loudly about their titles and powers are usually the weakest and easiest to kill. Instead of being impressed by Tiamat's status, he found himself skeptical of the winged reptile.

Feeling the hatchling's eyes still on her, the dragoness diverted her attention back to her unamused audience of one. A stab of indignation pierced her heart with the look he was giving her. It was as if he was saying "Oh, yeah?" The proud beast sunk back down, donning a depressed expression. "Great. I've fallen so low that I've failed to even impress an infant." She continued to mumble something about stupid male dragons besmirching her name and making her feel insecure.

At that point, something clicked in Tatsumi's brain. All of the variables that hadn't made sense finally added up. The weakness in his body; the strange new anatomy that wasn't there before he passed out; all the words Tiamat was using to describe him. _'Hatchling, infant, newborn… oh my god, I'm a baby dragon!'_ Although it seemed impossible, the former assassin of Night Raid had been reborn. _'Was this the Tyrant's last resort?'_

Tiamat had finished her brooding by then and gazed down at the newborn curiously. If she was to believe her sisters, whom hatched and raised their own young, expressions such as the one this hatchling was making didn't belong on a dragon fresh out of the egg. Infants were supposed to marvel at the world with eyes aglow in wonder and curiosity. This one's eyes, though, with their red irises and strange crossed pupils, spoke of something entirely different. They were the eyes of a creature that had seen joy, sadness, love…and war. Now they were full of disbelief and astonishment, as if it had just been told everything it new was a lie.

Of course, the egg hadn't been laid by Tiamat herself. The dragoness hadn't trusted any males since Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and one of the two Heavenly Dragons, "borrowed" some of her treasure and lost it all. She'd found the egg some months ago while taking one of her weekly trips to trade scales to the Familiar Master for food. He preferred that she didn't hunt the creatures in the Familiar Forest she called home so she'd agreed to refrain in return for catering and a continued residence. Some scales were requires to pay for the meals, but she shed enough each day to never have to worry. Dragon scales were as valuable to other races as precious gems, after all.

Anyway, she was flying back to her cave when a burst of draconic energy erupted in the forest. Being extremely territorial, Tiamat had descended to give whatever prick who was dumb enough to trespass a piece of her mind. However, instead of a hostile dragon, she discovered an egg. It rested in the hollow of a dead tree, glowing with an aura that made her shiver. Knowing no dragon would leave an egg alone without protection, she assumed its parents had been slain and sent it here as a last resort. It didn't take much thought on her part before she decided to adopt the unborn dragon and raise it as her own.

Months later, with the hatchling finally gathering the strength to lift its own head, Tiamat was faced with a scenario she wasn't prepared for. The only way to confirm her suspicions would be to ask the newborn itself, but its undeveloped muscles and vocal cords would make verbal confrontation impossible. That left only one other option.

The dragoness arched her neck, lowering her head toward the pink, scale-less infant. Before it could react to the sudden close proximity, she opened her mouth, stuck out her forked tongue, and licked him. Her saliva covered his diminutive form, seeping into his skin and even invading his mouth. Unbeknownst to the shocked hatchling, his entire body gave off a pale blue glow, conpleting the draconic ritual.

' _What the actual fuck?!'_ Tatsumi thought, reeling from the impromptu tongue bath. _'She licked me! Holy hell that was weird! I think I swallowed some!'_

' _That's some pretty vulgar language there, hatchling.'_

The assassin stopped altogether when the foreign words entered his mind. Slowly, he looked back at Tiamat, his eyes wide as saucers. _'Was…was that you?'_ he asked experimentally.

She nodded. _'Indeed. The saliva I left on you carried a special spell that allows two minds to converse without the need for a verbal medium.'_

' _Did you have to get it in my mouth, though?'_ he whined, his own tongue hanging out in displeasure. _'It tasted like blood and rotten fish.'_

Tiamat hmph'd and stuck her nose up. _'Well_ sorry _, but I ate before coming here. We can't all have perfect dental health, you know,'_ she replied sarcastically. _'Hasn't anyone ever told you not to insult a woman?'_

' _Sorry,'_ he answered, feeling guilty.

' _Thank you,'_ she smiled, composing herself for the coming conversation. _'Now, I have a few questions for you, hatchling.'_

' _That's funny,'_ Tatsumi chuckled. _'I was about to say the same thing.'_

' _Ladies first, young one. If you answer my question, I may be inclined to answer your.'_

' _Okay. Go for it. It's not like I'm going anywhere.'_

' _First of all, I'm no expert on infant psychology, but something tells me a hatchling that isn't more than an hour old shouldn't be able to think and understand speech. Who, or what, are you?_

' _That's a tough one,'_ Tatsumi thought. He knew for a fact that he was Tatsumi, Night Raid assassin and wielder of **Incursio.** At least, he had been. However, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him he was both right and wrong.

Cautiously, he probed that psychological itch, and was rewarded with a torrent of information. None of it was solid; just a slew of images, flavors, thoughts, sounds, and sensations that blurred together. They all seemed to be random in nature, but a single theme remained constant among them all: change. In every memory he was evolving, adapting, and transforming himself to become the most deadly predator in existence. These belonged to the Tyrant, but also to him now as well. He was the Tyrant.

' _I'm… not sure what I am,'_ the young dragon began. _'I remember living as a human and fighting in a war after losing everything and everyone close to me, but that isn't all. I was also an ancient dragon. One that could overcome anything nature had to throw at me. I was immortal, surviving even beyond my own death as I was forged into living armor, dubbed_ _ **Incursio**_ _. My human name was Tatsumi and my title as a dragon was "Tyrant." It's really all a mess right now.'_

Tiamat raised an eyebrow. _'You say it like you were both of those at the same time, yet also neither.'_

' _That's because I_ was _,'_ Tatsumi replied. _'At this point, I am both the human_ and _the armor he wore. I…Tatsumi tried to kill the Tyrant for good with the help of a special poison, but the Tyrant refused to die. I evolved at a rapid rate…but I wouldn't allow myself to live. The last thing I remember from both lives was immeasurable pain and something between my selves…breaking.'_

By then, the dragoness was almost as confused as the hatchling himself. A quick scan of his memories proved he wasn't lying, but that made the situation even more complicated. From what she could deduce, that shattering he felt was likely the barrier between his two souls, allowing them to become one. Another aspect that caught her attention was that she never heard of a dragon named "Tyrant," yet the proof of its power stared her right in the face. She could see that it was a terrible, vicious beast that fed on all other creatures that crossed its path, sometimes even killing just for fun. The biggest question still remained firmly in Tiamat's mind.

' _So, which are you now? Which of your two past selves dominated the other?'_

Tatsumi let out a chirping chuckle. _'In all honesty? I think neither did. My personality is equal parts Tatsumi and Tyrant, though you could say my Tyrant self didn't have much personality to begin with. Its will to survive has remained, but the mind of Tatsumi remains at the forefront. Only time will tell if one overtakes the other, but I'd prefer to keep both intact.'_

Tiamat smiled at the newborn dragon. _'Alright. I won't pester you anymore about your past. Though, I have no idea what I should call you.'_

' _Tatsumi is fine,'_ the boy stated. _'It would be a little pretentious of me to go by Tyrant when I'm not even a day old.'_

The Chaos-Karma Dragon couldn't help but laugh. _'That is true. So, Tatsumi, you held up your end of our little deal and gave me all I needed to know. Ask anything your heart desires.'_

Before any serious inquiries could be made by the small dragon, a cool breeze swept through the cave. Having no scales to keep himself warm, he shivered at the unwanted chill. Fortunately for him, Tiamat noticed and chose to fix it. She lifted her left foreleg and extended it toward the trembling infant, making sure to be gentle with him. With the upmost care, she slid him closer to her warm body and covered him with one of her enormous wings. The former assassin instinctually cuddled up to the heat source and leg out an adorable yawn.

' _Thanks,'_ he thought sleepily, nuzzling her scales. _'I'll… ask when I wake up. So… sleepy…'_

Silence filled Tiamat's cave, broken only by the deep breaths of the newborn she protected from the cold. The dragon king mulled over the information she received from Tatsumi. Not only his words, but the very nature of his aura and the energy he radiated. The boy had unimaginable potential. His aura was erratic, but seemed to reach out and analyze everything it came into contact with, including Tiamat herself. The psyche link went both ways, and from what she could feel he subconsciously used it to determine whether or not she was a threat. It was the only explanation for hos he trusted her so easily.

"You are an interesting one, Tatsumi," she thought out loud, curling around the smaller dragon. "Something tells me life is going to be exciting for you, and me in the near future.

 **END NOTES**

 **I plan on including all, or almost all, of the AGK characters in this story, with each being part of the supernatural world. Be warned, a few of them may have off-screen deaths, but this is my story so =P. I will accept suggestions on certain characters I'm undecided on, so make your suggestions and reasoning in the reviews.**

 _ **Included so far:**_

 _ **Akame: [Decided]**_

 _ **Leone: [Decided]**_

 _ **Bulat: [Undecided]**_

 _ **Esdeath: [Undecided**_

 _ **Honest+Syura: [Decided]**_

 _ **Sheele: [Undecided]**_

 _ **Susanoo: [Decided]**_

 _ **Chelsea: [Undecided]**_

 _ **Lubbock: [Undecided]**_

 _ **Najenda: [Undecided]**_

 **Gambler out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragon and the Bird

**Hello Readers! Gambler here again with another update to Crash Course! Finally found a better way to get these typed out, so more will be coming at you soon. Already have chapter 3 written.**

 **Anyway, on to some other stuff. I forgot in my previous chapters to put a disclaimer, so I'll put it here so moronic lawyers can't sue me. More A/N stuff at the end.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE WORDS I'VE WRITTEN. AKAME GA KILL AND HIGHSCHOOL DXD BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **[LINE BREAK]**

The first seven years of Tatsumi's new life were spent in the same cave he was born in, learning from Tiamat about the new world in which he found himself. She taught him about devils, angels, fallen angels, various religious pantheons, and the dragon race. In return, he regaled the stories of his previous life as a Night Raid assassin, which she found highly entertaining.

Being raised as a dragon was equal parts enjoyable and awkward. For the first full year he remained immobile and could only eat food that was either already soft enough to consume, or pre-chewed by his surrogate mother. He got over the embarrassment and disgust relatively fast, but still found it hard to ask her to feed him. Nothing could compare to the elation he felt once his first two rows of teeth (painfully) grew in, allowing him to eat without assistance. Tiamat, however, still teased him once every few meals.

Alongside the new teeth came draconic scales that sprouted in patches at first, but eventually spread out to cover his entire body. They were reminiscent of **Incursio's** armor, comprised of a reflective silver that made him fit in perfectly with Tiamat's hoard of riches. The dragoness even took to fondly calling him her "little treasure" during moments of relaxation. Tatsumi was just happy that they protected him from the heat and cold that often settled in their home.

We rejoin our protagonist on his seventh birthday. By now. He had grown to the size of a large lion. His claws on both his front and back legs had developed and sharpened to the point where they could easily slice through bone, as did his teeth. The cross-slit red eyes he'd become used to seeing in his reflection now held more intelligence that complimented his war-torn wisdom. His tail was now half as long as the rest of his body and lazily curled around his sleeping form. The only part of him that seemed to not grow proportionately was his wings. They did extend a good two feet off his body on either side, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they wouldn't be able to support his weight.

At the moment, he was resting inside the small hill of gems and coins Tiamat gifted to him last year as his own personal bed. Unlike the dragoness who slept atop her massive stash of gold and diamonds, the young dragon found solace in being surrounded on all side by his precious jewels. Tiamat had explained to him the dragon race's age old passion for collecting rare treasures, so it was no surprise to either that his own instincts stayed true to the tradition. The best way he could describe it was a longing for the comforts of silver and gold clinking against his scales.

Tiamat looked upon her adoptive son's sleeping form lovingly. Over the years, maternal instincts she didn't even know she possessed made themselves known in her everyday life. She wasn't exactly what you would call a "doting mother,' but the signs were still unmistakable: the serenity in her soul when he smiled at her; the worry that plagued her on her weekly food runs upon leaving him alone; the desire to protect him from any threat that dared to crawl within a hundred yards of her cave's entrance. He was her son now. To hell with blood relations.

"Tatsumi~," she cooed, nudging his buried form with her snout. "It's time to wake up, my little treasure."

A ripple could be seen in the small hill, shaking some coins loose. "Noooooooo…" came the reply as the former assassin curled in tighter around himself.

Holding back a squeal at how adorable he was, the Chaos-Karma dragon bumped him again. "Come on, Tatsumi. It's almost noon already."

"Five more minutes. Gotta…kill Ogre…bastard…"

"Fufufu," she chuckled. He was dreaming about his assassinations again. So cute! "I think the captain can wait. It's your birthday, after all, and I have a special surprise planned."

"Just let me cut his head off."

"No, you need to wake up."

"But he's right therrrrrrrrre," he moaned pathetically as he rolled over.

Tiamat frowned. This was getting old really quick. "Tatsumi, if you aren't up by the time I could to three I will carry you to the mouth of this cave and drop you outside."

Normally this threat would be enough to make the boy do anything to avoid he wrath. Especially after the first few times she followed on similar threats. Both of them knew his small wings wouldn't stand a chance in saving him from the mile-high fall. The impact with the ground wouldn't kill him, but it would cause a truckload of pain. Despite all of this knowledge, the boy saw it fit to respond with a low growl.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Grrrrrr…"

"Three!"

Without further hesitation, the dragoness opened up her jaws and roughly latched them around her adoptive son's neck. He let out a yip as she dragged him out of his "bed" and proceeded to march over to the large opening that separated the cave from the outside world. He squirmed as his brain was jolted into overdrive, trying to think of what was going on. The young dragon could only vaguely recall a dream of one of his favorite kills. Then…

His blood ran cold when the reality of the situation hit him like a train. "T-T-Tia?" No answer. "Tia I'm sorry." Still nothing. "For fuck's sake Tiamat! Are you really throwing me out there?!"

' _Yes,'_ she thought angrily at him.

"But I can't fly!"

' _You really should've thought about that before ignoring me.'_

"I was asleep!"

' _Don't care.'_

By then they reached the edge of the sheer drop that was the cave's entrance. He briefly looked down to see the treetops of the Familiar Forest far below. If he didn't find a way out of this, he'd be in a world of pain for the next few days. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Using the most pitiful voice he could muster, he stopped struggling and begged. "Please don't drop me, Mom. I'm sorry."

The dragon king froze upon hearing those words. Not once in the seven years she'd raised him had Tatsumi addressed her as anything other than "Tiamat" or "Tia." Yet now he finally called her his mother, a secret wish she'd kept hidden from her adoptive son. The shock she felt was so great that her jaw dropped…and released the son she loved so much. In a Looney Toons fashion, time stood still for the small dragon as a single thought raced through his head.

' _Well…shit,'_ he internally sighed before screaming in terror as he fell.

It wasn't until ten seconds later that Tiamat regained her senses. Noticing a sudden lack of child between her jaws, she slowly looked down. Two words were all she needed to sum up the realization of her blunder. "Oh fuck."

Back with Tatsumi, he flailed as he plummeted to the unforgiving ground below. Flapping his wings to slow his decent quickly proved useless, but that didn't stop him from continuously trying. His voice died in his throat after the first few hundred feet, leaving him to silently dread the incoming impact.

' _I know she chose to live high up so nobody could bother her, but this is fucking ridiculous!'_ He thought as he spun around.

Panic turned into desperation once he'd reached the halfway mark. If he didn't come up with a plan fast, a few broken bones would be the best case scenario. "Why are my wings so goddamn worthless?!" he screamed as he tried flapping the flapping the appendages again. "For the love of all that's good and evil…FLY!"

In that exact moment, the world slowed to a crawl around the former assassin. All he could think about were his wings. Those stupid, underdeveloped wings that refused to save him from his impending doom. He wished that they were larger, longer, and reliable.

Within his mind's eye, countless images of wings filled his brain. Everything from birds, to bats, to danger beasts he recognized from the empire surrounded him in a stream of what appeared to be blueprints. They began to filter in and out as he imagined the kind of wings he needed, subconsciously selecting the best traits from the immense selection he was provided. His eyes glazed over as Instinct overrode conscious thought.

"Strong…durable…light…adjustable…" he mumbled as the appendages on his back began to morph. They extended to three times their original size, bones and muscles alike rapidly growing beneath the surface. Tough scales layered themselves around the edges as leathery skin coated the thin webbing. Tissues ripped and fused back together, cells multiplied at exponential rates, and the very DNA that defined the young dragon shifted in response to a single command screamed by his soul.

 _ **SURVIVE!**_

Tatsumi snapped out of his trance when time finally resumed its ruthless march forward. The fear of falling was gone, replaced by a clear understanding that he was no longer in any danger. Without waiting a single second longer, he spread his new fully developed wings. They perfectly caught the air, allowing him to glide over the treetops of the forest.

"This…" he whispered to himself, the wind soothingly flowing over his airborne body. "…is amazing!"

Never in either of his previous lives had the boy experienced anything like this. As the Tyrant, there wasn't a need as there was plenty of prey on the ground and he'd grown large enough to snap up any low-flyers. As Tatsumi, the closest he came to achieving flight were the immensely powerful leaps he made while clad in **Incursio**. Now that he was an amalgamation of both the human and Ultimate-Class danger beast, he achieved a new height neither would've reached alone. Pun intended.

Realizing his speed and altitude were dropping, the dragon game his wings an experimental flap. With a single strong beat, he accelerated through the air and rose higher. It was exhilarating. He felt the need to try more, so he did. A lowering of his left wing sent him into a downward spiral which he stopped just before hitting the foliage. Two more powerful strokes and he gained enough velocity to make a loop in the air. This wasn't enough for the thrill seeker, though. He needed a challenge.

At the peak of another loop, Tatsumi folded his wings and allowed himself to drop like a stone. He angled his body toward a small clearing in the forest. Extending his wings once again, he swopped over the grass and into the dense gathering of trees that was the Familiar Forest. The small Tyrant weaved around trunks, through leaves, over and under branches that seemed to want to end his adrenaline rush. He wouldn't permit such an affront to his joyride, so he used his lithe form to dodge every obstacle in his way.

"What a rush!" he shouted in glee, performing a barrel-roll through a tunnel of green and brown. "How did I ever live without this? I haven't felt this happy since-"

It was then that Tatsumi learned the most important lesson to know when flying in any location: Never close your eyes. This was brought to his attention in the form of possibly the most unforgiving teaches of all, for his sentence was interrupted by a mouthful of bark as the draconic daredevil crashed through a large, thick tree. And another. And another. And another. Pain arched through his body as wood splintered and gradually slowed him down. By the time he managed to hit the ground, trailing a trench through the dirt, a total of seventeen trees had become casualties of his catastrophic failure.

"Ouch," the downed dragon groaned, shifting his sore muscles in an attempt to assess the damage. From what he could tell, none of his bones were broken, nor was his skin pierced. If his observations were accurate, all he suffered from was some chipped scales, a few sore joints, and a bruised sense of pride. _'Please tell me nobody saw that,'_ he mentally begged whatever gods would listen as he opened his eyes and spit out a mixture of wood, leaves, and dirt.

Light from the underworld's artificial sun barely broke through the canopy about his landing spot, giving the gnarled trees surrounding him a sinister aura. Thankfully, Tatsumi confirmed that he was, in fact, alone. Not even the familiars who called the forest home entered the area. All that could be seen were the trees, grass, and the long trail of upturned earth behind him.

"Phew," he sighed in relief. He rose to his feet, roughly shaking off the loose debris that clung to his scales. He would definitely need a bath later. "I swear, when I see Tia again I'm taking her horns and shoving them up her-"

Before the dragon could finish his rant and possibly make a promise that he couldn't follow through with, his draconic hearing picked something up. It was soft, almost enough to be drowned out by the leaves swaying in the breeze, but Tatsumi heard it clearly. It was a sound that reached the depths of his human heart; one which he'd heard countless times from people of both genders and all ages throughout the war for the Empire. This voice was full of sadness, sorrow, and misery that drove them to an act of pure despair.

Someone was crying.

Tatsumi hadn't heard someone cry since before he was reborn into this world. Tiamat refused to show weakness in front of him so the sound was practically foreign in this life. Yet, it drew him in with reminders of his past that were impossible to ignore. The night Sheele died and Akame bore her heart; his own breakdowns at Bulat, Chelsea, and Mine's deaths; tears shed by the Empire's strongest warrior as he impaled her with **Neuntote.** In his time as an assassin, tears always followed blood and sacrifice.

He found himself making his way through the foliage, subconsciously searching for the source of the sorrow. The sobs begged for help in a way mere words couldn't, urging him to keep moving. As he drew closer, the voice became clearer. He even made out a few scattered words between the sobs.

"Mommy…Daddy…I'm scared…I wanna…go home."

Pushing one final bush out of the way, the silver dragon came upon a sight that nearly broke his heart. In the hollow of a large tree sat a little girl. Her face was buried in her knees, which were covered by a fancy pink dress, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Blond hair cascaded down her trembling shoulders and over her pale white skin. She couldn't have been older than six.

Today was an absolute disaster for the small girl. It began so nicely, too. Her mom and dad surprised her older brother with a trip to the Familiar forest to contract his first familiar. Being so attached to him, she begged their parents to take her too. They conceded with the only condition being that she'd stay near them at all times.

That plan flew hopelessly out the window when, an hour into their trip, an enormous tiger-like beast appeared out of nowhere and scared the poor girl half to death. She took off running, trying to put as much distance between her and that monster as possible. It wasn't until she was deep in the woods that she realized she had no idea where she was or where her parents were.

So there she sat, curled into a ball and bawling as her emotions swirled within her heart. Loneliness, fear, despair, and the bone-chilling notion that she'd never be found. She pleaded to whatever entity that watched over devils to send someone to save her, like the knights in shining armor from the stories her mother read to her at night. Little did she know, she was about to have her wish granted.

A rustling of leaves alerted her to something approaching. She tried to make herself look smaller, hiding in the trunk of the tree. Shifting her knee to the side, she peeked out at whoever, or whatever, had discovered her hiding spot. What caught her attention first were the scales. All of those beautiful scales were a magnificent silver that shined in the few rays of sunlight that managed to break through to the forest floor. It gave the creature an air of magnificence that caused the girl to lower her guard to take a better look.

The next thing that left her breathless was when her dark sapphire orbs met scarlet red. On any other animal those cross-slit pupils surrounded by pools of red would've been sinister and frightening. With the beast approaching her, they held no malcontent whatsoever. They only spoke of curiosity and…something else she couldn't decipher. When it was finally in full view, she recognized the kind of creature standing before her. After all, its kin were also present in her bedtime stories.

"Dragon," she whispered fearfully through her tears.

Hearing the small girl's tone, Tatsumi stopped. He gazed into the terrified pools of blue with a heavy heart. He desperately wanted to help her, to end the tears that brought back all of his most scarring memories, but it was apparent that his appearance was doing the exact opposite. Tiamat had yet to teach him the art of shapeshifting, so nothing could be done about that. He decided to do the next best thing.

He laid down on the soft grass, gave the best smile he could manage without flashing his razor sharp teeth, and spoke. "Hi."

The little devil was surprised. She completely expected the bear-sized reptile to attack and try to eat her, but it greeted her instead. None of her stories had talking dragons, and this one's voice sounded really young. The conundrum unexpectedly distracted her from her sadness as the lessons of politeness taught by the mother kicked in. "Hi," she quietly echoed."

' _So far, so good,'_ Tatsumi thought. "My name is Tyrant." he said. This was the name he and Tiamat decided on using for him as long as he remained in his dragon form. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Tyrant?" she asked, wiping off her cheeks with one of her dress's sleeves. "That's a weird name."

A tick-mark appeared on his forehead. "Oh yeah? What's yours, Miss High-and-Mighty?" he fired back in indignation.

Once again, her noble conditioning kicked in. "I am Ravel Phenex of the Phenex Clan, one of the 72 Pillars of the devil community."

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "Ha! And you called my name weird."

"What's wrong with mine?!" Ravel demanded as she puffed out her tear-stained cheeks.

"I don't know. It just seems a bit long. What kind of name is 'Ravel-Phenex-of-the-Phenex-Clan-one-of-the-72-Pillars-of-the-devil-community?' Talk about a mouthful. Though, it does explain why you smell like a bird and devil at the same time."

Of course, Tatsumi had been educated on devil society. Tiamat made sure he knew the powers and status of every noteworthy family in the underworld, seeing as said devils used the two dragons' home forest frequently. If his memory was correct, the House of Phenex had an elemental affinity for fire and wind magic, and inherited the gift of immortality from the legendary Phoenix. They were also rich as hell.

Ravel was fuming as she shot to her feet and stomped one foot. "No, no, no! It's just Ravel Phenex you stupid dragon!"

"I'd rather be a stupid dragon than a scaredy-bird," he taunted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not times infinity!"

"Chicken!"

"Lizard!"

The two children were now eye-to-eye. Ravel had taken a step toward the infuriating reptile with every response she fired back. They glared at each other, neither willing to back down in this test of wills. The staring contest lasted for a solid minute before cracks appeared in Ravel's iron defense. She tried to remain strong, but seeing such an intense expression on what she now realized was a young dragon was too much. Simultaneously, the hard-fought battle's combatants broke down into fits of laughter.

It took a few minutes for Ravel to recover from the ridiculousness of their situation. I mean, a fair princess having an argument with a ferocious dragon? It sounded like the plot of one of her father's comedy shows. She ended up falling back on her butt, barely managing to stop herself from rolling around on the ground. No telling what her mom would do to her if she ruined her dress. Tatsumi had no such reservations and was tossing and turning on the grass.

Finally calming down, the young dragon let loose a few final chuckles before asking the question that previously plagued his mind. "So, princess," he said, adjusting himself back into an upright position. "What was it that could make a fair maiden such as yourself cry like you were?"

The reality of her situation struck Ravel once again like a truck, bringing down her cheerful mood. "I…I'm lost," she frown, tears starting to appear in the corners of her eyes. "My brother was getting a familiar and I wanted to come too…but I got scared and ran away. I *sob* don't know *sob* where they are."

Seeing the beginnings of another breakdown, Tatsumi did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He stood up, slowly so as not to frighten her, and came closer. Walking around her in a circle a few times, he found a comfortable position and lied down. No his body surrounded her on all sides, his head resting on her lap as the rest of him curled around her. Not tight enough to crush her, but enough for her to feel the warmth of his smooth scales as well as the soft, relaxed muscles beneath them.

"Hey," he said softly, drawing her attention away from her sadness. "Don't cry. A beautiful princess shouldn't be shedding tears. You're not alone now. I'll keep you safe until your family finds you."

The Phenex clan's only daughter was surprised for multiple reasons. First, this "Tyrant" she just met was comforting her; second, he called her beautiful, which made her cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster; and third, she really felt safe with him. Though his scales appeared to be hard as steel, they somehow felt soft and inviting as she rested her head against his stomach. Her eyes met his, a small piece of her still reluctant to accept the feeling of warmth spreading through her body.

"Do you promise?" she asked timidly.

"I swear on my name as Tyrant, the Evolving Dragon," he declared. It may not have meant much to other beings, but to a dragon swearing on one's title was a sacred oath that couldn't be broken. The title Tatsumi used was self-given in this life, which would make many of his kin mock him, seeing as titles were supposed to be given by a dragon's peers as a result of their accomplishments or displays of power, but that didn't matter to him. Some day he would regain his draconic fame from his previous life, so he might as well start with this one promise. "That I will protect you from all dangers in this forest."

Hearing the conviction and power in her new friend's voice, all of Ravel's doubt faded away. She sank deep into the dragon's embrace, rapping her arms around his neck and allowing a small smile to appear on her face. She no longer cared about the outside world that terrified her just moments ago. All that mattered now was how safe she felt in the hands (or claws?) of the mighty silver beast protecting her.

Tatsumi listened closely to the little devil as her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. All the adrenaline keeping her going must've worn her out, leaving her to fall asleep in his embrace. Feeling her hands still clutching him tightly, he resigned to follow her example and take a nap. He didn't want to wake her, after all.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Time flowed around the resting children without any interruptions to their slumber. Ravel remained fast asleep, her smile never once leaving, while Tatsumi maintained a state of half-consciousness. He wouldn't be a good guardian if he went completely under and couldn't respond to any incoming threats, would he? They both remained in a state of bliss…

…until a loud voice pierced the dragon's eardrums.

"What the hell are you doing to Riser's sister, you filthy creature?!"

Groaning, Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to observe whoever had the balls to wake a sleeping dragon. He was met by a pissed off teenager whose blonde hair and dark blue eyes were reminiscent of the girl being guarded. He was dressed like a wannabe pimp, complete with black dress shoes, a slightly unbuttoned white shirt, red over-shirt that remained open in the front, and pants with multiple chains and diamond studs.

' _Dear god, he looks like a tool!'_ he thought in annoyance, closing his eyes again.

"Don't ignore Riser you over-glorified lizard!" the intruder yelled. "If you don't let her go this instant, Riser will be forced to kill you!"

Tatsumi just continued to curl a bit more tightly around his charge, making sure not to hurt her. This tool was obviously not worth his time, as was evident by the first look the former assassin got of him. Not only was he about as intimidating as a bag of kittens, but he was blatantly ignoring Ravel's peaceful smile. If this was her brother, she obviously inherited the good genes in her family.

"Fine! If you choose to ignore Riser, he will just have to show you the wrath of the Phenex clan and burn you to ashes!"

' _Wow. This guy isn't just a tool. He's the whole toolbox,'_ Tatsumi mused idly.

He cracked his eyes open again when he felt the temperature of the air steadily climb. What stood before him now was the same pompous prick, only this time he was on fire. He glared at Tatsumi as he raised his right hand, the flames dancing harmlessly along his skin and clothes. A large ethereal circle with a crest in the center and odd runic symbols throughout it appeared in his outstretched palm, its orange glow aimed directly at the resting dragon.

"Now die!" he shouted, releasing a torrent of flames from the magic circle.

At the last second, Tatsumi lowered his wing to shield Ravel, completely sealing out the intense heat. It surprised him that she hadn't woken up from her brother's loud threats, only shifting deeper into his embrace to block out the noise. The fire engulfed the former assassin, doing its best to incinerate every inch of the powerful reptile. However, to the surprise of nobody who had at least half a brain in their skull, all it managed to do was bounce off his scales and make him slightly warmer.

"Yeah. Keep throwing fire at a dragon, you freaking idiot," he muttered. "I'm sure it'll work eventually."

This comment only served to further infuriate the devil. Three more magic circles materialized before him and added more streams of magical embers to the first. The heat became sweltering as the grass burned and trees that were more than twenty feet from the fire spontaneously combusted. A small amount of discomfort washed over Tatsumi, but not enough to make him fight back.

There was, however, a faint itch at the edge of his consciousness that bothered him as the flames continued their assault. It was like something was tugging at his mind, something both instinctual and foreign. The urge to explore it grew with the temperature until it was more of a need than a simple desire. Without questioning it any further, he gave in.

Just like when he was falling from the sky, time slowed around him. His mind accelerated to the point where the fire surrounding him was almost stationary, giving him a perfect view of the ravenous plasma. Tatsumi, or rather the Tyrant, was intimately familiar with this distorted reality. This had been its method of adaptation over the millennia it had survived. A personal pocket in time where a second could last as long as an hour and endless possibilities could be explored. It even existed as it lived in its armor form, unknown to even the scientist who crafted it.

This was the Tyrant's true trump card: the **[Evolutionary Workshop]**.

Tatsumi had first accessed it when his wings failed to save him, but its true potential was lost in his frantic need for change. Now, his the Tyrant's instincts were not just forcing a hasty evolution, but guiding him to create his own. Through the holes in his armor where few scales had chipped away, his skin briefly allowed the flames in. They stung, but were quickly contained and analyzed to their very core before they could dissipate.

Blueprints once again assailed Tatsumi's mind, but this time he knew their origin. They were in-depth observations of every living being the Tyrant ever fought, consumed, or studied throughout its long life. Everything from how their various personal adaptations functioned in battle, all the way down to the genetic coding that made each bone, tissue, and organ function. It was a magnificent gallery of the deviations life could make, and all of them belonged to him.

His **Instincts** led him to a specific danger beast that had been a tough, but delicious, kill. It lived in a volcano and had diamond-hard scales that could both withstand heat that would incinerate the most resilient of beasts, and absorb the heat, converting the energy into fuel for a specialized organ that lowered its internal temperature. It was as if his body was asking permission to make the necessary changes and incorporate the new organ.

' _I approve,'_ he thought.

As his body began to rapidly shift and evolve, his organs moving and scales becoming thicker and more durable, another twinge in his **Instincts** drew his attention away. It was almost as if he had another person in his head with him, constantly giving him directions and pointers. Maybe it was the remnants of the Tyrant's consciousness, relegated to being a subconscious entity after its memories and personality were fused with Tatsumi's? Whatever it was, the **Instinct** brought his attention to an unfamiliar part of the **[Workshop].**

Instead of a stream of creatures and body parts flying by his eyes, he was treated to a single image. It was the ember he'd absorbed and it seemed that the **Instinct** examined it in its entirety. Information on its origin, demonic sub-element, and structure flooded his mind in a torrent of data that left him with a surprising realization.

This was magic. The reason this aspect of the **[Evolutionary Workshop]** was so alien was because the original Tyrant never had it. The Empire had Teigus, but each one was rooted in science and could easily be explained. In this new world where magic existed in many forms, the new Tyrant needed a new evolutionary advantage.

As Tatsumi reviewed the observations his **Instinct** mad of the demonic fire, he came to another important conclusion. This **[Ethereal Foundry],** as he decided to name it, had a purpose that differed from its evolutionary counterpart. Whereas the latter gathered information that turned the strengths of others into the Tyrant's own, the former did the exact opposite. The data gathered on the unholy flame wasn't meant to make it usable. It was meant to develop a countermeasure of greater power.

Time resumed its normal flow as Tatsumi's eyes flashed open. His DNA had completed its mutation and he glared at the arrogant teen who had no idea what was coming. With his internal homeostasis stabilized, the dragon was able to focus on more important matters.

In the lessons Tiamat had given him on the dragon race, the subject of the dragons' relationship with magic was elaborated. Dragons in this world were both immune to and unable to use magic. It came with being an ancient race that predated most pantheons and concepts of the mystic arts. A dragon's power came from its aura, the very essence of who and what they were. Their powers, be it breathing fire or summoning lightning, stemmed from the definition of their very being. For Tiamat, her aura was that of simultaneous spontaneity and control, making her powers random and often hazardous. It was how she was named the "Chaos-Karma Dragon."

Luckily, Tatsumi's aura was unique. Tiamat described it as a colorless, formless mass that seemed to reach out to the world around it. It held no elemental or conceptual affinities the dragon king could decipher. When he posed an insightful possibility, it all clicked together. Just as the Tyrant evolved and adapted to the world, so too did its newly obtained aura.

Tatsumi gathered a significant amount of aura in his chest as he raised his head. He used the information given by the toolbox's flames, imbuing the force with characteristics that would put him in his place. The essence of life gained a physical form and filled the cavity in his ribcage to the point where it threatened to burst.

Riser watched the dragon's preparation and had the gall to laugh. "Do you honestly think your petty flames will be able to match up to the mighty phoenix's? I commend you on your efforts, but a mere dragon is no match for-"

The self-righteous rant of an overconfident devil was silenced when Tatsumi opened his mouth. It wasn't fire that rushed from the young dragon's lungs, but water. A horizontal waterfall blasted forth, shattering the Phenex's magic circles and pinning him to a large tree trunk. Not a single drop strayed off course in the quest to punish the asshole who assaulted the peaceful dragon. When the torrent finally ended, the newly formed clearing was filled with a new sound.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Riser screamed as steam rolled off his body. Holes had formed in his clothing, skin, and bones, and the flames of regeneration weren't fixing them. Or, if they were they were working agonizingly slow. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DOES IT BURN?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Tatsumi smirked at the writhing boy. "Holy water," he responded, though Riser probably couldn't hear him through his screams of agony.

Indeed, it _was_ holy water. Instead of just analyzing the fire element of the Phenex boy's magic, the dragon's **Instinct** also deconstructed the demonic sub-element as well and created an antithesis. The once-proud devil was soaked in one of the hazardous liquids know to devil-kind. It nearly brought a tear to Tatsumi's eye with its divine retribution.

Unfortunately, Riser's cries drew not only the dragon's amusement, but also the attention of two others. A magic circle with the Phenex crest appeared on the ground next to the writhing teen, bringing two new arrivals into the clearing. The first was a tall man in regal attire, which included a cape with the Phenex Clan crest in all its glory. His blonde hair was slicked back, his brown eyes hard, and he held a sword at the ready.

Standing next to him was a woman who looked like a fully grown version of Ravel. Her hair cascaded over her thin shoulders and her blue eyes were dazzling. The elegant dress she wore was orange and hugged her figure in ways that made Tatsumi question how she could wear it in public without feeling embarrassed. I mean, her chest was outrageous and her ass competed with it in size. Hourglass figure: confirmed.

He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. _'I'm turning into Lubbock.'_

The two adults, whom Tatsumi correctly assumed to be Lord and Lady Phenex, gazed down at their son; the former in anger, the latter in worry. By now, he passed out from the pain, leaving his motionless body to bleed onto the scorched grass. His mother reached into her purse and pulled out a vial of red liquid, kneeling to administer the healing serum to her son. However, the moment her hand came into contact with his drenched clothing, she hissed in pain and backed off.

"Holy water," she said in wonder. "What's holy water doing here? Who would do this to my baby boy?"

Lord Phenex turned abruptly toward Tatsumi, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Did you do this?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Yes," Tatsumi replied cautiously. "But I only did-"

"BURN!" The patriarch roared, summoning at least fifty magic circles and attacking with his blade as they all released fire.

Unwilling to be assaulted over another misunderstanding, the dragon let loose another torrent of holy water, this time more powerful. The blindly charging devil collided with the flying river and ended up suffering the same fate as his son. Now there were two injured Phenexes bleeding out onto the forest floor. Honestly, it was both pitiful and anticlimactic.

Tatsumi looked at the last devil standing as she stared at her son and husband. A mixture of horror and disbelief was evident on her face. He couldn't blame her, though, seeing as a dragon just took out her spouse in a single shot.

"Can I ask you a question?" he inquired calmly.

Lady Phenex jumped in surprise, almost dropping the Phoenix Tear in her hand. "Y-y-yes?" she responded shakily.

"Are all of the men in your family completely fucking retarded?"

"…"

"…"

"…what?"

"I am honestly curious if the stupidity exhibited by these two dumbasses is hereditary or not," the dragon stated.

The Phenex matriarch looked taken aback. "Why would you ask that?"

"Let me count the reason. Exhibit A: your moronic son stumbles upon a dragon protectively coiled around his little sister and automatically assumes I'm holding her hostage. Exhibit B: said idiot decides that it's perfectly a perfectly logical idea to shoot _FIRE_ at the _DRAGON._ Exhibit C: through some herculean leap in logic that is beyond my mortal mind to comprehend, your genius of a husband disregards my attempts at diplomatic resolution in favor of attacking me and somehow thinks he's suddenly immune to holy water. Need I really say more?"

Well…when he put it that way, she really began to question the intelligence of the unconscious males. Enough to want to kick her husband while he was down. He was the head of their entire clan, for Satan's sake! They would definitely have a talk about thinking through one's actions when they got home.

Something then clicked in her head about what the dragon said. "Wait, you say 'little sister,' didn't you?" she inquired, receiving a nod. "Then you know where my precious daughter is?!"

In response, Tatsumi lifted his wing, revealing the slumbering girl in his care. Her peaceful smile was still in place as she basked in the warmth provided by the dragon. A shiver ran through her as the comparatively cold air touched her skin, causing her to shift uncomfortably. Tatsumi smiled as he lowered his wing again. This time, he only covered up to her neck.

"I found her while…exploring earlier," he explained, though he omitted the part about crashing. "She was crying, so I decided to keep her safe until someone came to find her. Too bad the first to show was her useless brother. As if trying to burn a dragon wasn't dumb enough, he made the attempt _while_ I was holding her. I know your family has an affinity for fire and unreal regeneration, but that careless attack could've hurt Ravel if I didn't shield her."

Lady Phenex approached her sleeping child, stepping over the morons who were slowly recovering from the drying holy water. They deserved their punishment for endangering her only daughter. Reaching the silver dragon, she observed the unconscious girl who used the leathering wing covering her like a blanket. She looked so happy that her mother couldn't find the willpower to wake her up.

Turns out, she didn't have to. In a turn of events Tatsumi had literally been waiting hours for, a second dragon dropped into the clearing. The pale blue behemoth's grey eyes scanned the area, only briefly pausing on the KO'd Phenex men, and locked onto the silver dragon. Relief spread through Tiamat's body at the sight of her adopted son, especially considering he didn't appear to have any injuries. If it wasn't for the obvious presence of the high-class devil next to him, she would've tackled him then and there.

Instead, she settled for a verbal expression as she rubbed her face all over him. "Tyrant! Thank Ophis you're okay! I thought you'd have at least ten broken bones when I dropped you! I'm so sorry! You aren't hurt are you? No fever? Cramps? Muscle spasms?"

The former assassin sighed and tried to shoo her way with minimal movements. "I'm fine, Tia! Stop it or you'll wake-"

Too late. Tatsumi was interrupted by one of the most adorable yawns he'd heard in any of his lives. All heads turned to Ravel as she sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The first thing she saw was Tatsumi, which made her grin from ear to ear. She wordlessly reached out to hug the dragon's face, earning him surprised looks from the two motherly figures.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Tyrant. Barely out of the nest and already capturing princesses? You little playboy," Tiamat playfully chided.

Lady Phenex couldn't hold herself back, either. "Oh, but don't they look so cute together? I always thought my little Ravel would fall for a knight in shining armor, but here I find her cuddling a ferocious dragon like a stuffed animal."

Tatsumi was lucky his scales could cover his blush. Ravel, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate and tried to hide her reddening face in her new friend's neck. It didn't even register that her mother had found her and she could go home. All that existed was the intense embarrassment and the silver guardian who would undoubtedly protect her from it. He did his best to oblige.

"On as side note," Tiamat smiled, diverting her gaze to the Phenex matriarch. "It's good to see you again, Layla."

"Likewise. I assume this young dragon is yours? I wasn't aware that you had acquired a worthy mate."

"Well, you're half right. Tyrant is mine, but only in that I discovered his egg in this very forest and raised him as my own son. Am I correct in assuming this fair princess he's kidnapped is the same you were pregnant with on your last trip through my domain?"

"Yes. Ravel is my first and only daughter, and if today is any indication, she may be the only intelligent person in my household other than myself."

Tiamat's eyebrow raised as Layla's eyes shifted to the unconscious males. "I was wondering what happened to those two. I don't see any noticeable injuries, but they stink of holy water. Did they piss off an undine or something?"

Layla sighed and shook her head. "If only it were that simple," she muttered. "It was actually your child that left them in this sorry state."

"Oh really?" the dragoness mused, glancing at Tatsumi with pride.

Noticing her eyes on him, he immediately fell back on an age-old childish excuse which, if it came from anyone else, would be completely unconvincing. "They started it!"

"I don't doubt that," his adoptive mother chuckled. "Men of the Phenex family, no matter their age, have always been hot headed and prone to senseless violence, despite their noble lineage. I'm actually impressed that you were able to not only defend against the head of the house and his son, but incapacitate them as well. Good job."

Tatsumi gave a small smile at the praise.

It was around then that Ravel finally took in the situation. "Mommy?" she asked as if she was unsure if the woman standing beside Tyrant was real or not.

"Yes, honey," was the simple reply that came from the smiling mother.

The dam burst as Ravel launched herself at her mom, tears streaming from her eyes as she hugged her. "Mommy! I was so scared! I was alone and this place was full of so many scary monsters and sounds and I thought I'd never see you again and…and…"

"Shhhh," Lady Phenex shushed as she patted her daughter's head. "Don't worry. I'm here now. You're safe."

Wiping her tears off on her mom's dress, Ravel looked up at her. "Where are Daddy and big brother?" she questioned, to which Layla pointed to the still bodies not far off. Ravel immediately ran over to Riser, her face awash in concern. "What happened?!"

"To make a long story short: those two decided to attack your dragon friend for no good reason and wound up wishing they hadn't," the matriarch replied, nudging her husband with her foot. "Rest assured, they deserved it for putting you in danger as well."

The Phenex heiress considered her mother's words for a few seconds. Coming to a conclusion that bother her dad and brother were idiots, she proceeded with a series of actions that shocked all present. She glared at Riser, kicked him in the head hard enough to receive a groan from the teen, and dashed back to the silver dragon to hug him possessively.

Layla was the first to recover, walking up to Tatsumi again with a pleased grin. "It seems she agrees. I thank you, Tyrant, for protecting my daughter in her time of need. I owe you a debt of gratitude," she bowed.

"No worries," Tatsumi chuckled as Ravel returned to her mother's side. "I've never been able to refuse a person in need."

"A worthy code to live by," Lady Phenex nodded, a magic circle appearing below the whole family. "We must be going now. My husband and son need a lesson in forethought, and Ravel has had enough adventure for one day. Until we meet again, Tyrant."

A flash filled the clearing, leaving only the two dragons. Tatsumi sighed as he finally stood up after hours of serving as Ravel's makeshift pillow. His joints cracked as he stretched them out and shook off all the soot and debris that clung to his scales. Once he'd gotten the stiffness out of his muscles, he turned to glare at the dragoness who raised him.

"What?" she inquired with fake innocence. "What did I do?"

"You dropped me off a fucking mountain!"

"Well, you made a friend, so I wouldn't say it was all that bad."

The roar of frustration that Tatsumi let loose could be heard from every corner of the forest.

 **So, I received some interesting suggestions on the various races of the former Night Raid members and Jaegers. I'm still open for more thoughts, so give them if you want. Btw, this chapter is 7804 words without the A/N sections. Longest chapter so far.**

 **If you see any typos, let me know via PM.**

 **Gambler out!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Black Cat

_**Hello readers! Got the third chapter out finally. The future updates may not be as quick as this one, but I'll still try. I gotta say, I've been getting some pretty good feedback from you guys. Remember, if you have any questions, they are likely to be answered sooner or later.**_

 _ **For those of you wondering if this is going to be another Harem story, I still haven't decided. I plan on at least two girls going after Tatsumi, but that is all I can definitely confirm as of right now. If you want to know more or have any suggestions, PM me.**_

 **[Line Break]**

When it comes to the topic of the Underworld, very few creatures outside of the devil race know for sure what it looks like. Most imagine a burning inferno where souls are tortured for all eternity by demons and monsters alike. Others picture a purgatory in which souls wander without purpose for years on end with no hope of finding peace. While both of these are popular and semi-correct, neither are 100% factual.

"Tatsumi nya~" *Poke*

Although there is a section of the Underworld specifically dedicated to the torment of sinners, it's small in comparison to the big picture. The Underworld is actually very similar to the world humans call home. It has sprawling urban cities, snowcapped mountains, swamps, forests, plains, and just about everything in between. Only a few details really set it apart from the human realm.

"Taaatsuuumiiiii nya~" *poke**poke*

The first and main difference was the sky. True, it did have the same blue tint during the day and darkness at night, but it was all manufactured. The sun and moon were created by the four current Maou to imitate that of the human world. It was a big change from the never-ending purple that used to persist 24/7, but it did make the overall environment more hospitable.

"Taaaaatsssssuuuuumiiiiiii nyyyyyaaaaaa~"*poke**poke**poke*

It was in said sky that we would find our favorite hero. A silver western dragon flew among the clouds, gracefully navigating the air currents with massive wings. Measuring about twenty feet from tail to nose and twelve feet tall, he truly was a sight to behold. So powerful. So majestic. So-

*KICK* "Tatsumi! Pay attention to me nya~!

-utterly annoyed.

 **[Flashback (Eight Years Ago)]**

Night in the Familiar forest was always a magnificent balance of beauty and dread, especially under the full moon. Nocturnal creatures of all shapes and sizes crawled out of their homes to hunt and gather food, bathed in the artificial lunar light. The gnarled trees that were docile in the day turned sinister as their shadows cast haunting shapes upon the undergrowth. Both friendly and vicious familiars could be found prowling in the darkness, each one searching for something to fill their stomachs.

Strolling beneath the swaying branches, almost oblivious to the creepy atmosphere that permeated the area, was a small boy. His messy brown hair reflected the few moonbeams that reached him, as did his lightly tanned skin. He wore a simple white shirt and black cargo pants, forgoing any form of covering for his feet as the carelessly stepped on rocks, twigs, and roots. Everything about the youth seemed normal, out of place in the scenery of the magical forest, except for one. Instead of normal human eyes, his were a bloody crimson and contained cross-slit pupils that formed a plus sign within each iris.

This was Tatsumi, now eight years old and allowed free roam of the vast forest he called home. Every creature that inhabited this domain knew of him. Even if they had only seen one of his two faces, the impression he left would make all manner of beasts bow in respect. Predators avoided him, herbivorous familiars would play with him, and only those foolish enough to attack a mighty dragon would challenge his unofficial title as Alpha of the Forest.

It was shortly after returning to their cave the previous year that Tiamat revealed the present she meant to give him for his birthday: lessons in shape shifting. Following a demonstration in which she displayed her own human form (which frankly embarrassed him since she was naked afterwards), the dragon king coached her adoptive son in the art of aura manipulation. The simplest explanation for a dragon's transformation into a human was that it involved compressing their aura down to the correct size and shaping it into the appropriate form. It was easier for Tatsumi than most, seeing as he already had experience being part of the bipedal race. Still, it took two whole months from him to master the transitions between the two forms.

One thing that helped him with his dilemma was the manifestation of the sword that currently rested on his back. It was silver with a red gem set into the hilt, and it bore a strong resemblance to the key used to summon **Incursio.** The blade not only served as an easy medium for shifting into his full and half-dragon forms, but also doubled as a useful weapon when only the minimum of his draconic power was required.

Staying in his human form was a habit the young dragon couldn't kick. It just felt so right. He did shift back to his reptilian body when the need arose, but the feeling of smooth skin interacting with the world instead of rough scales after so long was euphoric. His time as a dragon did affect his choice of clothing, though. The loose-fitting pants and shirt were so much better than any tight fabrics that would make him feel trapped and restrained. Shoes had become outright unbearable.

The only aspect of his appearance that refused to conform to his will was his eyes. The eyes of the Tyrant remained with him no matter what shape he took. Even Tiamat was stumped on how it was possible, but Tatsumi learned to ignore it. Those eyes were an important part of who and what he was.

On this particular night, the young dragon found himself unable to sleep. His **Instinct,** which hadn't shown itself since his encounter with the Phenexes, wouldn't allow him to rest at all and urged him to take a walk. The **[Evolutionary Workshop]** had also remained dormant in that span of time, no matter how hard the former assassin tried to access it. He assumed it was related to its purpose of being available in times of need. Life was pretty simple and easy for the brunette, so no need for adaptation had arisen.

Tatsumi remained deep in thought as he subconsciously navigated through the woods. His train of thought was brought to the daily lessons he received from his mom on controlling other aspects of his aura. After being given a rundown of how he could produce elements opposite to those he was attacked with and nothing else, Tiamat decided to train him in the use and control of his holy water. He shivered at the horrors he experienced those first few weeks.

He sighed. By his eighth birthday two months ago, she leveled out his training regiment, telling him he learned all she could teach and needed to experiment on his own. He was only req1uired to practice for a single hour each day, but would often extend it to three or four. Without survival to worry about, friends to hang out with, or enemies to execute, Tatsumi's life had become so routine that he found himself bored more often than not.

"I wish something exciting would happen," he grumbled as he kicked a rock in his way. "I don't care what or how, I just need some action."

There are many clichéd phrases that could easily sum up the series of events that would follow that simple sentence and set him down an interesting path for years to come; however, only one is needed. It is a fact of life which has brought many great men and women to their knees, and caused even the most iron-willed of individuals to regret their actions.

"Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it."

It was mere seconds after he made his wish to no one in particular that the universe, God, or whatever other cosmic being that decided to write out Tatsumi's fate and post it on this website, chose to give him exactly what he asked for. The shape said divine intervention took was a random body that dashed out of the foliage and collided with him. With the force of a train, the young dragon was launched off his feet and sent crashing into the dirt.

His eyes spun as he attempted to make heads or tails of what the hell just happened to him. He hadn't even heard a rustle of leaves, smelled another predator in the area, or sensed the energy of any beings besides the normal residents of the forest. So, how he ended up sprawled on his back with something soft yet rigid on top of him was deemed impossible to solve by his logical mind without more information.

Once his vision cleared, his view was flooded with a sea of black hair. ' _This answers nothing!'_ He shouted in his head. He attempted to push whoever or whatever it was off him so he could see. His hands felt some sort of fabric as he shifted the body to the side, receiving a feminine groan in return. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he turned to examine the person who tackled him.

She was young, looking only a year older than his physical body, and could easily be described as cute. A black kimono with a yellow obi served as her only clothes, though they did cover her slender frame fairly well. Her mane of black hair flowed down to her waist as she sat up, rubbing a bump on her forehead in pain. What really drew the silver dragon's attention were the black cat ears that twitched atop her head and the long furry tail slipping from the bottom of her kimono.

"Nekomata," he whispered, remembering Tiamat's lessons on the varied species in the world. The cat-like features also brought back memories of Leone and her Teigu, **Lionel.** He hadn't thought of her specifically in years, his memories of his past life usually focusing on Night Raid as a whole. He idly wondered if she survived the final battle in the end.

"Owwwwe." Tatsumi's musings were broken by the girl's voice as she slowly stood. "Why do I feel like I ran into a brick wall nya~"

He followed her example, dusting off his clothes and giving her an amused look. She may have been older than him, but they were equal in height at around 4'9. "I'm no genius, but I'd say it's because you ran into me while running at mach-speed," he replied sarcastically.

The instant he spoke, her golden eyes snapped open and she jumped backward five feet. She adopted a defensive dance, her body glowing with a power he couldn't identify. He was familiar with the ethereal signatures of both magic and aura manipulation, but the energy this cat girl was exuding felt…foreboding. His **Instinct** practically screamed at him to avoid even touching whatever it was. In order to prevent a negative confrontation, he maintained a casual posture,

The girl was also assessing the situation as quickly as humanly (neko-ly?) possible. After hours of running without so much as a water break, she'd taken a quick glance behind her to check if her pursuers were still on her tail. Fortune decided to spit on her at that moment as she slammed into something and was sent crashing into the ground. Now that she'd regained her footing and coated her body in touki, she took in the sight that was the boy staring at her.

His eyes were the first to draw her attention. No creature she'd ever encountered, be it devil, angel, yokai, or mythical beast, had such strange eyes. Despite his humanoid body, the cross-slits with red irises were a dead giveaway that he was anything _but_ human. He looked younger than her, but that was only on the surface. There was no way in hell that a child his age would be strolling through the Familiar Forest in the middle of the night without some sort of supervision.

Knowing that her five senses could fool her with this boy's potential poly-morphing abilities, she reached out with the sixth sense provided by her senjutsu to discern his true identity. Her eyes widened and her blood ran cold. It was impossible. His ki had no origin whatsoever, as if it existed in the rawest state found in nature. The only bit of information she could glean from the writhing mass of natural energy was an element of dominance. If her assumptions were correct, this kid was an alpha predator.

In the end, she decided to go with her usual playful approach to the situation. If things went south, she could always run and hope for the best. "And who would you be nya~?" she questioned, not dripping her stance.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "Is that the first thing you ask everyone whose home you barge into and attack?"

"Home nya~?"

"Yeah. I live in this forest."

"Why would you want to live here nya~?"

He gave her a look of mock offense. "What are you implying?! Is the magnificent Familiar Forest not up to the standards of an obviously-cultured lady such as yourself? OH, the horror! Mother is certain to punish me for displeasing a visitor so much!" He completed the act by dropping to his kneed and covering his face in shame.

The ploy to break the tension worked. The girl dropped her guard in favor of laughing at the over-dramatic display put on by the young boy. It was so ridiculous that most, if not all, of her caution faded away. It didn't take a genius to see that he wasn't hostile, though there was always a chance. By the time her fit had devolved into chuckles, he was back on his feet and smiling at her.

"Now that the award for 'Best Actor' has been secured for my future," he began "We can focus back on the matter at hand."

She visibly tensed as he approached her. "A-and what would th-that be nya~?"

"I'm glad you asked! First order of business," he said, stopping a foot away. "I want an apology."

"…what?"

"You knocked me down. Say you're sorry."

I'm sorry nya~?"

"Thank you. Next: why are you in my forest?'

This would be difficult for her to answer. "I was…running nya~?" she said hopefully.

Seeing the hesitation and fear in her eyes, Tatsumi dropped the subject. "Alright, fair enough. Third and final question: what's your name?"

 **[Flashback End]**

"No, Kuroka," the dragon replied, already tired of his companion's antics.

The companion in question was the same girl he met in the Familiar Forest eight years ago. She was currently lying on the wide, scaly surface that was Tatsumi's back, lazily allowing him to fly her around. Her figure had noticeably filled out over the years, with her large breasts pressing against his scales, her round butt swaying alongside her two waving tails, and those long legs that drove men insane. Her wardrobe hadn't changed much with the addition of large golden beads to her obi and a pair of sandals to cover her feet, though she did wear the yukata a little more loosely to show off her generous amount of cleavage. The majority of the male population would call her sexy. Tatsumi called her a pain in the ass.

"But I have a question nya~!" Kuroka whined, rolling around in a fit of childish rage. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was the older one.

"*Sigh* Fine," he relented. "But if it's a dumb question, I swear I'm gonna drop you."

The nekoshou ceased her mini-tantrum and smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that nya~! I just wanted to clarify whether or not our current geographic position matched the destination you decided upon prior to the commencement of our ongoing excursion nya~."

Though it filled him with dread, he had to ask. "What?"

"Are we there yet nya~?" she questioned sweetly.

His left eye twitched. "Well, Kuroka, it was nice knowing you but it looks like it's time for us to go our separate ways. Goodbye." He didn't give her any further warning or time to ask what he meant before tucking in his wings and performing a barrel roll. In the span of a second, the weight on his back disappeared, replaced by the increasingly distant scream of the passenger he just abandoned.

Releasing a sigh of relief, the silver dragon once again extended his wings and continued to fly away as if nothing happened. Pease and quiet enveloped him as he soared, losing himself in the wondrous sensation of flight. The wind in his face, the artificial sun at his back, the-

"Tatsumi nya~!"

-half cat, half devil girl catching up to him. He tilted his head to see Kuroka rapidly closing in on him, her bat-like wings accelerating her faster and faster. She was pouting adorably, as if he took away her favorite toy instead of sending her into a freefall from thousands of feet in the air. Upon reaching him, she grabbed his tail and proceeded to climb back up to her previous position, although this time she made sure to keep a tight grip on the ridges of his scales.

"I can't believe you dropped me nya~!" she half-whined as she lightly punched his massive shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't expect it after the last seven times," he shot back sarcastically. "It's your fault for being so lazy and annoying."

"Hey! I am not lazy!" the nekoshou shouted indignantly, not even denying the latter comment. "I'm smart! Why fly for miles at a time and exhaust myself when I have a big, strong dragon who's perfectly willing to carry me nya~?"

Tatsumi grumbled. "Yeah, ' _willing.'_ Keep telling yourself that Ms. It's-My-Birthday-Should-Get Whatever-I-Want."

This time she hit him hard enough to crack one of his scales. "Is that any way to talk to the birthday girl nya~?" she asked with a mixture of playfulness and anger.

He winced. "Is that any way to treat the guy taking you out for said birthday?"

"Hmm," she hummed, bringing a finger up to her chin. "I guess not. Where are we going anyway nya~?"

"That's a surprise."

The neko girl pouted again, but resigned herself to stay quiet. She'd traveled with him long enough to know he could be extremely tight-lipped when he wanted to be. After eight years, he still kept silent about his life before meeting her, or why he randomly stared off into space with a pained grimace. Sometimes he was an open book who smiled, laughed, and teased her; while others he was dark and serious, the kind boy replaced by an emotionless killing machine. This was especially apparent during the "side jobs" they'd taken over the years.

Kuroka sighted and smiled. She wouldn't want him any other way. Sure, his dark side was tarrying as hell to witness, even when she wasn't on the receiving end, but his sweet side erased all fear of the ticking time bomb that was his bloodlust. He cared for her, treated her like family, and even stepped up to defend her when her past had come calling for her.

 **[Flashback: 7 1/2 years ago]**

It had been six months since Kuroka met the dragon boy named Tatsumi. In that time, he'd welcomed her into his home with no questions asked and proceeded to do everything in his power to make her stay as pleasant as dragonly possible. Convincing his mother to allow her into the mountain hill had been an uphill batt that included swears, flashes of claws and teeth, and the use of elemental powers that left the cat girl fearing for her safety, but he eventually swayed the dragoness' favor.

What unnerved the girl the most throughout her stay was the way both dragons looked at her. It was as if they weren't seeing the flirty, funny girl she portrayed 23/7, but something inside of her. She tried to convince herself that it was just a dragon thing, but her instincts told her they knew more than they were letting on. They could see her secrets, and she refused to let her guard down for a single second.

On a sunny summer day, she found herself walking through the woods with Tatsumi. She had to admit, teasing him was fun as they talked about nothing of particular importance. He seemed to find topics in everything around them, from the clouds, to the trees, to the random familiars that crossed their path. It was peaceful, and the girl found herself wondering if anything could ruin this beautiful day.

"Hold it right there, SS Class stray devil Kuroka!"

In a single sentence, the happiness the dark haired girl had been building up over the last few months shattered. It stopped both her and Tatsumi dead in their tracks, for different reasons obviously. She silently cursed her bad luck. It was only a matter of time before they would find her here. Not an "if," but a "when." She slowly turned around to look at the voice's source.

Before her stood twenty devils in traditional medieval armor. Helmets, chest plates, gauntlets, boots; it was all fairly generic, other than the fact that they were painted gold and glowing with red magic energy. The one who spoke was pointing a sword at her and gave off an aura that was more powerful than the others. This one was taller, stronger, and his helmet was shaped like the head of a lion.

"For your crime of killing the heir to the Honest Clan, you have been sentenced to death," the leader announced as he took a stop forward. "If you come quietly I guarantee no harm will come to your little friend."

' _Bullshit!'_ Kuroka thought with disdain. She knew who these men were: the personal army of Lord Honest. They were rotten to the core, just like their master; more than likely planning to kill the boy just for the hell of it. If she surrendered they'd just execute him the moment she was incapacitated to see how much it would hurt her. _'Filthy scum.'_

"Go to hell, Ogre," she growled at the man.

The now identified Ogre removed his helmet, revealing a scarred face with short black hair. "I thought a dumb bitch like you would understand by now that we _are_ in hell. Unfortunately for you, this is the last you'll see of our lovely Underworld." He rested his blade on his shoulder and smirked. "Lord Honest said he wanted you alive, but he never said anything against having some _fun_ in the process."

Kuroka shuddered as the golden army encircled her and Tatsumi, trapping them. Killing her master had been easy since he was cocky and didn't expect her to assassinate him, but twenty of the clan's strongest fighters, headed by Captain Ogre himself, would be a one-sided battle. No doubt it would end with her being captured and Tatsumi dying.

Just as she was about to make another retort to distract the overconfident devil, a different voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ogre." The single word was said with so much malice that it sent a chill down her spine. "It's been a long time."

Tatsumi stepped in front of Kuroka, shocking her. Killing intent like none she'd ever felt rolled off of him in waves. It saturated the area to the point where it was almost visible. Each golden warrior, with the exception of their captain, started shaking. Their breaths became shorted as fear gripped them. Fear of this child who looked no older than eight.

"Tatsumi?" Kuroka whispered, not believing that the boy in front of her was the same that had smiled so cheerfully just ten minutes ago.

"Ogre was the only one unaffected by the boy. "What was that, brat? Am I supposed to know you from somewhere?"

"No," the brunette shook his head, reaching for the sword on his back. "But I am quite familiar with you."

"Oh really? Sorry kid, but I don't make it a point to remember every piece of garbage I see on the street. Let me guess: you want revenge, right? Did I kill your father? No? Maybe raped a sister or cousin of yours? Man, I've done a lot of that, but none of the whores I've screwed had the same fucked up eyes as you, so that's out. Come on, throw me a bone!'

Throughout the entire rant, Tatsumi never said a sword. His fingers wrapped around the pommel of his sword, and Kuroka noticed something odd about it. The gem in the center began to glow, emitting a red light with two black slits crossed through it. It stared at her from its position on the young boy's back, as if it was trying to gaze into her soul.

"Not quite," the dragon frowned.

In a flash, Ogre's eyes widened. He barely had enough time to raise his blade in defense when the boy suddenly appeared in front of him. Demonic metal blocked draconic steel, halting the sharp edge of Tatsumi's sword before it could sever the captain's head. The boy in question was suspended in the air at eye level with his opponent, the perfect height for the mountain of the man to see the murder in his crimson orbs.

"I just never forget the face of a victim," Tatsumi whispered so only Ogre could hear, but Kuroka managed to as well.

With a growl, the dragon disappeared again. Ogre sense strong malice coming from his left and quickly reacted, once again saving himself from a fatal wound. In the deadlock, he lashed out with his leg, seeing as he needed both hands to hold of the child's monstrous strength. The blow connected and sent him flying into a tree that splintered upon impact.

"Whatever drugs you're on, kid, I suggest you stop takin' 'em," the man laughed at his perceived victory. "A runt like you could never kill someone of my skill."

Despite all logic that would argue that Tatsumi should be out like a light, and probably have sustained numerous broken bones, the former assassin had other plans. He exploded from the wreckage of bark and leaves with unparalleled speed, sword poised to cut Ogre's head off again. The man anticipated this and readied his own blade to parry, but was caught off guard when Tatsumi suddenly dropped low and slashed his stomach open through the armor.

The captain coughed up blood, but was given no respite. His smaller opponent reared his fist back and sent it straight into Ogre's face. It was the man's turn to be sent flying toward the tree line. Unfortunately for him, Tatsumi reached his destination for. With a sneer, the young dragon axe-kicked the soldier into the ground, creating a small crater from the sheer force.

He walked around the side of the captain, glaring at his downed form. "Pathetic," he growled, sending a kick into the man's ribs. "Even in this life, you're just a worthless mutt who can only attack the weak." He then turned away, making his way back to a stunned Kuroka.

Ogre, however, refused to be humiliated like this. Channeling all of his demonic power into his body, he forced it to stand. "Don't…you dare," he said between labored breaths, more than a few of his ribs broken by his caved-in breastplate. "LOOK DOWN-"

His words died as pain shot through his abdomen. He looked down, shocked to find a hand buried up to the wrist in the hole in his stomach. Crimson eyes bore into his own, holding only a single promise for the once-proud captain.

Death.

"You know, I was content to let you bleed to death this time, but you just keep flapping your gums. It's a wonder you aren't thirsty by now. No need to worry, though. I have exactly what you need." He leaned in closer to his victim and whispered two words that brought terror to Ogre's eyes.

" **[Tyrant's Baptism.]** "

If Kuroka hadn't been there to witness it herself, she wouldn't have believed it. Captain Ogre, the second most feared man in the Honest clan's personal army, screamed. It was a noise so saturated in agony that it drew various predatory familiars to the area, looking for a snack. Blood poured from the man's eyes, ears, mouth, and nose so fast that it dyed his armor red in seconds. His skin ruptured in random places, adding to the flow. It didn't take a genius to realize that whatever Tatsumi was doing, it was tearing the soldier apart from the inside out.

As suddenly as it began, the screaming ended. Tatsumi removed his hand from the fresh corpse of the revered Captain Ogre, allowing it to gracelessly crumple to the dirt. To everyone's shock, there wasn't a single drop of blood on the boy's skin. It was as if an unseen force had washed the red stains away. All that remained was a glistening layer of…water?

With a sudden jerk, he faced the remaining twenty soldiers, of which most were paralyzed with fear. "Those who willingly follow a man such as this scum are guilty by association," he declared, lifting his hands as their fingers dripped. " **[Holy Swarm]** "

The clear liquid that coated the child's arms suddenly surged, pouring off his fingertips in ten individual streams. No source could be identified, but that was the least of the golden warriors' worries. The water never reached the ground, instead separating from the small waterfalls into fist-sized levitating orbs. They increased in number from ten, to twenty, thirty, and so on until the flow ceased. One hundred floating balls of water surrounded Tatsumi, but he wasn't nearly finished.

A snap of his fingers sent ripples through each individual sphere. Every one began to morph, sprouting limbs and features that were all too familiar to the former Night Raider. Wings, claws, and fangs all formed in sync, until Tatsumi had an army of his own. A hundred clear dragons stared at the twenty devils, eager for the signal to attack. Their master was happy to oblige.

With only a mental command to spur them, the swarm rushed the terrified soldiers. Half of them seemed to regain their wits as they turned to flee, but it was useless. The first dragon to draw blood bit straight through the armor protecting its prey's shoulder like butter, tearing both the metal and a chunk of flesh off before digging in again. Its brothers followed suit, descending upon the men and women without mercy. One devil was wined by a dragon on each limb as another tore a hole in his chest. Three of the would-be escapees were taken down and viciously ripped apart. Blood coated the grass when an unlucky soldier fell victim to a suicide explosion that sent his organs flying. Bones splintered, steel cracked, muscles were shredded and dissolved in some cases, and the air was thick with the cries of the damned warriors.

Only one person was spared from the carnage. Kuroka stood in awe of the destructive force brought forth by her young companion. She watched as wounds created by the liquid constructs sizzled and broke down as if pure acid were eating away at their skin. She found the dragons themselves to be cute, but the liquid comprising them made every single devil instinct inside her scream to run away.

"Holy water," she muttered in shock.

All too soon, the decimation of the squad came to a close. The last survivor choked on his own blood as he passed away, leaving a defiled corpse behind. The scenery now looked like something out of a horror movie. Entrails hanged from branches, chunks of meat lay scattered about, and the green foliage was now dyed a dark shade of red. It took all of the Nekoshou's willpower to turn and look at her savior.

Tatsumi was staring at her with an unreadable expression as he approached. She half expected the dragon boy to lash out and murder her just as he'd done to those other devils. Cling her eyes, she waited for the icy fingers of death to claim her.

"What was his name?"

Taken by surprise, Kuroka opened her eyes again. "Huh?"

"The man you killed. Your former master," he elaborated, still stone-faced. "What was his name?"

She gulped, knowing her next words would decide her fate. "S-S-Syura Honest."

A spark of recognition crossed his eyes. "Why?"

Her reply came out as a whisper. "Shirone." Then she looked at him defiantly. "He was going to experiment on my sister! He told me he'd drug her up and put her through so much pain that she'd beg to die, all for his selfish quest for power! I couldn't let it happen! I had to kill him before…before…"

Just as she was on the brink of tears, a pair of strong arms enveloped her. Tatsumi pulled her close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he stroked her hair. A kind smile made itself known on his face as he spoke to her.

"I understand. Death is a concept most children shouldn't have to deal with, but you experienced the horror of taking a life. I speak from experience when I say the asshole deserved it, though it must be weighing heavily on your soul. Instead of punishment for your sins, I offer you a reward for your struggles. That is, if you will allow it?"

All she could manage was a nod.

"Then let it be known by all who threaten you: I, the Evolving Dragon Tyrant, vow to protect you from any and all harm from now until the end of time. With this draconic oath, my claws will be your weapons, my scales will be your shield, and my aura shall serve as the warmth that comforts you. With my pride as a Dragon, this I swear."

It wouldn't be until they returned to the cave that Kuroka would learn the significance of that promise, and how terrifying Tiamat could be when punishing Tatsumi for doing something she deemed "Stupid and irresponsible."

 **[Flashback End]**

Kuroka giggled as she recalled the beating her friend received that day. Gone was the monster that slaughtered a squad of trained soldiers; in his place a terrified child dodging all manner of elemental attacks thrown by his mother. His screams that day were more than enough to cheer her up to the point of laughing at him. They'd come so far since then.

"-ka. Hey Kuroka!"

A violent shift in her surroundings jerked her out of her daze. "What Tatsumi nya~?"

"We're here," he replied as he lowered his left wing.

Indeed, they were no longer airborne, instead having landed in a cave. A cave that both knew quite well, in fact. Just ahead rested a mountain of riches that most mortals would kill for, arranged in such a way that they looked like an impromptu bed for a giant.

After making sure Kuroka had safely slid off his winging and had her footing, Tatsumi closed his eyes. He concentrated on his aura, seizing control of it as he'd done countless times before. He focused on compressing it and changing its shape. The dragon emitted a white light and started shrinking, losing many of the features that defined a dragon. Scales gave way to lightly tanned skin. Sharp claws and gangs became dexterous fingers and straight teeth. Clothing manifested to cover the new form's naked body, as did an all-too-familiar weapon.

The sixteen-year-old boy stretched his arms as he once again adjusted to his human form. His appearance was that of his previous human life with slightly more defined muscles. A plain grey shirt and black cargo pants acted as his wardrobe. He still preferred to go barefoot, adjusting the toughness of his feet to weather any terrain. It was just more comfortable. As always, the silver blade that was **Incursio** rested in the sheath on his back, waiting to be unleashed upon his enemies.

"Mom! We're here!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

The clicking of heels against the stone floor announced the approach of another person. From around the side of the pile of treasures came a woman of unparalleled beauty. Long flowing blue hair that reached her waist, an amazing bust that begged to be released from her pale blue dress, and hips that seemed to sway without her even trying. Intelligent grey eyes locked onto the pair who entered her home and her lips formed a dazzling smile.

"Tatsumi! Kuroka! So glad you could drop by," she said warmly as she wrapped her arms around her son, then moved on to the nekoshou. "Before we get to the other pleasantries, happy birthday, Kuroka."

Kuroka returned her affection happily, though her face was shoved into the older woman's cleavage. Of the three present, she was the shortest standing at 5'4. Tiamat was an intimating 6'2 and Tatsumi was 5'10. The cat girl didn't exactly mind, but she always felt jealous of the dragon king's measurements in her human from, which were only emphasized every time they hugged.

"Thank you very much, Tia nya~," she replied with the necessary respect. "If I'd known we'd be visiting you today I would've worn something nicer nya~."

Tiamat shook her head. "It's _your_ seventeenth birthday, Kuroka. Pleasing my random bouts of stuck-up regality should be saved form more formal events. Today is about you, and I hope my little treasure has been treating you like a princess."

A mischievous grin made itself known on the nekoshou's face as she hugged Tatsumi's torso. "He absolutely has! It's been a never-ending series of surprises! Breakfast in bed, a trip to Disney World in the United States, a specialized tuna salad lunch with chocolate cake for dessert, dropping me from three thousand feet in the air and leaving me behind on the way here, a heavenly back massage-"

"Wait wait wait," Tiamat halted her as a deadly chill ran down Tatsumi's spine. "What was that last one?'

"The massage? Oh, you wouldn't believe how good he is with his fingers. My muscles haven't felt this good in months nya~!" the birthday girl feigned ignorance.

"No, before that?"

"Tuna salad and chocolate cake?"

"After that."

"Dropping me at three thousand feet in the air?"

"Bingo." The dragoness leveled a frigid glare at her son. "Care to explain before I know you through a wall?"

Tatsumi gulped, knowing his explanation would decide his fate. "She wouldn't stop pestering me and asking 'are we there yet?' I got tired of it after an hour straight, so I gave her incentive to be quiet and enjoy the ride."

BAM! "I raised you better than that!" she scolded, slapping the back of his head so hard he was sent face-first into the ground. "Today in her special day to do anything she wants and you have no right to spoil her fun!"

"But-"

"No buts! Apologize!"

He glared at the giggling cat girl. "I'm _so sorry_ I gave you your just desserts, Kuroka."

She responded by crouching beside him and patting his head. "All is forgiving nya~."

Tatsumi picked himself back up slowly, grumbling about the two women making his life more difficult. After dusting off his clothes and shooting one last dirty look at his mother, he sighed. "Now that the senseless abuse is out of the way, it's time to do what we came here for."

Hi black haired companion tilted her head curiously. "That reminds me nya~. You never did tell me why we're here nya~."

He smiled. "That's because it was a surprise. Since we're here and all of the pieces are in place, there's no use hiding it anymore."

Tiamat nodded. "Tatsumi wanted this birthday to be special, so I convinced him to bring you here so I could deliver my gifts in person instead of sending them via teleportation."

"That, and the fact that my final present for you requires her assistance," he added. "But, before we get to any of that we should rest. My back is killing me."

Kuroka pouted, but agreed nonetheless. One thing both dragons and nekomatas had in common was a healthy appreciation for naps and leisure time. It wasn't uncommon to find the teenage boy and girl lying down, sitting, or leaning on random walls between their "jobs" rather than making the full effort to sand straight for more than thirty seconds. The fact that they remained upright for this long spoke volumes to how much they respected the dragon king.

The dragoness agreed as well and led them over to her treasure stash. It may not look like it, but if you shifted the coins and gems in just the right way the golden mass could be as comfortable as any bed. It was on the far side that they found a slightly raised plateau of riches that acted perfectly as a sitting area. The three mythical creatures got themselves comfortable, with Tatsumi resting against the larger mass of the mountain, Kuroka laying on her stomach a few feet to his left, and Tiamat sitting with her dress pooling around her, completing the triangle.

'Before we begin, I must ask you Kuroka," Tiamat said to the devil cat. "What has Tatsumi told you about dragons?"

Kuroka gained a thoughtful expression. "Not much, to be honest nya~. For the most part we both just avoid topics involving our species unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Humor me."

"Alrighty nya~. From what I can remember, dragons are immune to all but the most powerful types of magic. Instead of using conventional magic, they manipulate their aura, but I'm still not quite certain what that is. He also said something about there being two ways for a dragon to be born, but that's a little fuzzy."

Tiamat nodded in approval. "Good. The less the world knows about us, the better. It isn't by coincidence that he's been tight-lipped on our kind. We've spent millennia ensuring the greater populace of all factions are unaware of our nature, to the extent that we've destroyed entire civilizations and killed powerful rulers. If you choose to accept, I'm willing to now reveal to you information that many faction leaders would sell their greedy souls for. You will be the first outsider to learn the truth of the dragons in centuries."

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Kuroka adjusted her posture and took on a more serious tone. "Why me, though? I'm just a stray devil."

"No, you are not. You are a person my son trusts with his life, and vice versa. If anyone is worthy of this information, it's you," the dragoness smiled fondly.

"Just say yes," Tatsumi interjected, drawing the devil's attention. "It's one their of your present, after all. The sooner you learn, the quicker you get to the gift."

She sighed and smiled at the mother dragon. "Okay. I accept."

"Very well," Tiamat began. "the first thing you must know is what a dragon _is._ Every faction and pantheon has theories of our origins, nature, and so on, but none even scratch the surface. There is a reason why our kind has so many variations, from eastern to western, some having no wings and others no front legs. The simple explanation is that dragons are forces of nature and reality given form and life. We embody the primal fundamentals that make up all of the worlds as they are.

"Two ways exist for a pure-blooded dragon to come into existence. The most obvious is the conception of an egg though the mating of two adult dragons, but another is still possible. The greatest dragons to ever walk the planes of reality, including Great Red, Ophis, Ddraig, and Albion, were birthed by the universe itself. Massive concentrations of energy, when charged with an affinity of some sort, give life to dragons of unparalleled power. But, the question still remains: where do we draw our power from?"

After a short pause, she continued. The answer is Aura. No matter the species, every living being has an aura. It is the energy that defines who you are, what you are, and what your purpose in life is. Unlike ki, which you can control with your senjustsu and youjustsu, the aura you produce cannot be touched. If you were to attempt it, your soul would lose meaning and all that would be left of you would be a lifeless husk. Dragons, on the other hand, produce so much aura that it can be used freely as a form of offense and defense. As entities of energy, lesser energies such as mundane magic are both ineffective against and inaccessible to us.

"The final lesson that is necessary for you to learn is **Auric Affiliation.** As I stated previously, an aura is the "who," "what," and "why" of a being. It's that "why" that determines a dragon's power. Our **Auric Affiliation** is our purpose in life and the force of nature an individual embodies. Be it fire, dreams, infinity, lightning, or domination, our magic reflects our very existence. There are two categories of aura in the draconic race: **Elemental** and **Conceptual.**

" **Elemental Affinities** are the most common and best understood. Anything form water, to earth, to ice and magma can be embodied by a dragon. These dragons live in and control their respective elements, immersing themselves in the knowledge that nobody knows their element better than them, for that is what they are. Among them, fire dragons are more numerous and play a great role and mythology. Although powerful in their own rights, elemental dragons pale in comparison to their counterparts.

"Those of us with **Conceptual Affinities** are normally shaped by reality itself instead of being born into families. We're fueled by incorporeal forces, molding the worlds in which we reside with our magic. I myself am the concepts of Chaos and Karma given life, and thus these concepts define my essence. The elements my aura takes on are so random that even I don't know what will come out of it, but I do know that it will never hurt an innocent. The damage my magic inflicts is proportionate to the darkness in my victim's soul. The mightiest of the conceptual dragons are Ophis the Ouroborous dragon, and Great Red the Apocalypse dragon. They represent "Infinity and Nothingness," and "Dreams and Illusions" respectively. This, my child, is the true nature of dragons."

To say that Kuroka was awed by the lecture would be a gross understatement. She was absolutely floored by the well of information she just received. To think that just moments ago she thought of them as nothing more than powerful flying lizards was embarrassing, to say the least. She turned to look at Tatsumi, her eyes wide as saucers.

"I know it's a lot to take in," he chuckled at her speechlessness. "But this is just the tip of the iceberg."

Shaking herself out of her daze, she asked the one question that was most obvious at the time. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the one thing Mom intentionally left out of her history lesson was that there is a third way to create a dragon," he grinned. "Thousands of years ago, the first dragons discovered way to bring other species into their family, or Flight. Through a sacred ritual, creatures of many races were reborn as dragons, albeit not completely. They maintained traits of their original clans, but became immensely powerful as full-fledged dragons."

"Wait a minute. This sounds exactly like…" Kuroka trailed off.

"Yes, the devils' system of reincarnation. Where do you think they got the idea?" Tiamat question irritably. "After killing off most of our kind alongside the other Christian factions for refusing to take sides in their war, they copied our rituals and defiled them. With their chess pieces, rating games, and blatant enslavement of other races to increase their military might, I'm impressed the other pantheons haven't eradicated them yet."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "No kidding. Their nobility is undoubtedly corrupted, with very few exceptions. I swear, if another devil tries to force me into his peerage, I won't stop at killing him and his family."

Kuroka let out a giggle. "Oh, that brings back so many good memories."

"Back on topic," Tatsumi stated, making eye contact with the nekoshou. "The point of all of this is that I want to make you an offer, Kuroka. After all these years, I've finally found a safe way to remove the evil pieces from your soul, freeing you from being a stray devil. As you've probably guessed, tearing out a piece of your soul would almost definitely kill you. But, if I were to turn you into a dragon…"

"…the missing fragment could be replaced," she finished for him.

"It's all up to you. You'd still have your nekoshou blood, senjustsu, and youjustsu, and it wouldn't take away your free will. This is just my gift to you for being by my side all these years. If anyone deserves a spot in my Flight, it's you."

She had, once again, been rendered speechless by the dragons. She'd given up on finding a way to rid herself of her devil half so long ago that it hadn't even crossed her mind in years. I was a fruitless dream that ended in death for all who made the attempt, after all. Now, though, her closest friend was not only offering her a way out, but also the chance to be so much more than just a devil. With the strength and power of a dragon, she'd finally be able to protect her precious little Shirone from the bastards that took her own free will.

Her answer was obvious as she sprang at Tatsumi, capturing him in a bone crushing hug and burying her face in his shirt. "Yes! All of the yes in the world! I'll do anything! Please save me!"

This was one of the few times Kuroka shoed any sort of weakness. The silver dragon boy smiled warmly, petting the girl's head as she broke down into sobs. Sometimes it was hard for him to remember that beneath all of the flirting and mischief, she was still just a girl who'd been forced to grow up too soon. If you chipped away the layers she surrounded herself with, all that remained was a frightened child begging for help.

He glanced at the dragon king who looked at them with affection. "You heard her. Is there anywhere specific we need to do this?"

"Here is fine," she replied. "Just lay her down and we can start."

After a bit of coaxing, the brunette was able to get his best friend to release her iron grip. The pleading in her eyes hadn't faded, but was now accompanied by hope. He carefully lowered her onto the bed of gold and silver. Coins clinked and shifted as she folded her arms over her stomach and straightened her legs. Her eyes never left Tatsumi.

"I'm warning you now, Kuroka, that the first step will be incredibly painful. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded.

"Before you begin, Tatsumi," Tiamat said, setting her hand on the cat girl. "I need to be sure you know the stakes. Once you remove the **[Evil Pieces],** I will only be able to give you a small window to complete the ritual. Sixty second is the longest I can stabilize her soul before it becomes lost. Do you remember the steps?"

"Of course. I've been repeating them in my head for days. Now, let's get this over with while we're still young."

Phase one was going to be the most difficult to accomplish. In his quest to understand the nature of the **[Evil Pieces]** developed by Ajuka Beelzebub, the dragon found only one way to extract them. The magical artifacts were only responsive to desire, as were all devil in existence; be it the desire of their **[King]** to control his or her peerage, or that of the devil they inhabited to get stronger, they were only swayed by selfishness, greed, and ambition. If he wanted to get rid of them, he first needed to subjugate them.

He began by placing both hands on her, his left on her forehead and his right on her chest over her heart. Considering how serious the situation was, Kuroka avoided teasing him for copping a feel of her large breasts without a hint of embarrassment. He needed access points of spiritual importance to get to her soul. Namely, the heart and mind. With a swift clench of his digits, all ten of his nails dug into her skin, eliciting a small yelp. It would only get worse from here.

Concentrating his aura into his fingertips, Tatsumi gradually let it seep through into her body. This was the least damaging way to locate her soul. Luckily, she subconsciously allowed it, minimizing the short-term agony of having her body invaded. Finding the soul was easy. Locating the foreign objects that honestly should've stood out the most, not so much. You'd think finding two chess pieces the size of an finger would be simple when the object they were imbedded in had no physical density. It took seven and a half minutes for the brunette to find the **[Bishops]** deep within her.

Now came the hardest part. Retracting most of his aura and shaping what was left into a hair-thin thread, he cautiously wrapped it around the **[Evil Pieces].** Once they'd been fully coated, he exerted his will onto them. He forced every ounce of desire he had into the artifacts, from his deep ambition to become the apex predator of this reality to the selfish need for Kuroka to remain by his side. The sheer eight of his will was more than enough to take control of the **[Evil Pieces].** The instant he was sure he had control, he violently pulled.

Kuroka let loose a scream as every atom in her body writhed. It felt as though her organs were ripped out and her soul was tearing itself apart. Even her mastery of ki couldn't save her from the intense agony. If her mind hadn't been fogged by the unimaginable torture, she would've noticed Tatsumi drawing his hands back, two chess pieces dripping with blood resting in his palms.

"Hurry up!" Tiamat exclaimed as she immobilized the shrieking girl. "I can't hold her forever."

Nodding, Tatsumi tossed the useless relics to the side and focused on his back. A pair of silver wings slipped through the slits in the back of his shirt. Though not as large as they were in his full dragon form, they spanned an impressive eight feet from tip to tip. He curled the left one in, quickly grabbing a loose scale before returning the wing to its original position. He set the sliver scale in the center of her collar bone and allowed his aura to coat it as he held it in place.

The final step was the "contract." Every dragon had a different speech for the reincarnation of a new flight member, as the words came from the heart. Just as Tiamat had said, his own words flowed naturally as he completed the ritual.

"Lost child of the Realm of Man, hear my call! I, Tyrant the Evolving Dragon, welcome you with open arms into my Flight. By my scales, you shall be reborn. Become my kin, so we may protect each other's treasures and slay each other's foes. I give you wings so you may know true freedom, claws so you may fight battles to the bitter end, and the gift of Aura so you may see your true purpose in life. I return, I only ask you help me achieve mine. Rise Kuroka, victim of misfortune, and adorn the mantle of the dragon you were born to be!"

Light enveloped the now-silent nekoshou, making it impossible for either dragon to see her transformation. All Tatsumi knew was the rough scale was no longer separating his palm from her skin. A gasp could be heard from Kuroka as a burst of energy filled the cave. When the light finally dimmed, Tiamat and her son gazed upon the results of the ritual.

At first glance, not much seemed to have changed. She still had the furry ears and tail, her kimono was in perfect shape, and her hair was only slightly messy. If one were to look closer, though, they'd see patches of purple scales spread randomly across her pale skin. Her eyes were still a golden amber, but now the pupils were crossed slits just like Tatsumi's. A similarly shaped symbol could be found where the scale entered her body, etched into her skin in silver. This was his mark, claiming her as part of his Flight.

It wasn't long before the newly reincarnated dragon passed out. The strain of having her soul ripped apart and put back together had taken its toll and exhausted her, both physically and mentally. In her last moments of consciousness, she reached out and grabbed her best friend's hand, her eyes conveying all the thanks she couldn't say.

"Interesting," Tiamat mumbled, drawing Tatsumi's attention.

"What?"

"Well, seeing as this was your first ritual, I thought it best to take a glimpse at her aura to make sure nothing went wrong. In all honesty, I'm amazed."

"Why? Did I screw up?" he inquired worriedly.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, in all my years I've never seen a reincarnated dragon like her. Plenty of natural-born ones, sure, but never a new blood. Unless my aura reading skills have gotten rusty in my old age, I can say with confidence that our dear Kuroka has become a Guardian Dragon."

"No way," he whispered, looking back at the sleeping girl in shock. Guardian Dragons were some of the most powerful dragons in existence, just below the five Dragon Kings. Their **Auric Affiliation** was the concept of "Protection," Giving them a whole arsenal of uses for their aura. It could conceivably take on any elemental property, conjure weapons, and create the strongest barriers in existence. With enough training, a single Guardian Dragon could bring an entire pantheon to its knees.

The dragon king rose to her full height and smiled warmly. "Don't forget, it's your responsibility to help her get accustomed to her new identity. Train her well, for the road ahead of you will be rough."

"I promise I will, Mom," he replied softly.

A clap of her hands caused him to turn his full attention to her. "Now that that's out of the way, it's time for me to reveal my own surprise!"

"But she's asleep," the brunette said, confused.

"You can tell her when she wakes up," she waved off his concern. "This is as much a gift to you as it is to her, after all. You see, I know you two are independent and travel purely for the sake of freedom, but I can't help but worry that you're missing out on valuable experience when it comes to socializing."

"Hey!" he shouted. "I socialize plenty!'

"Running your sword through a guilty person's throat while wishing them eternal torment in the next life does _not_ count as socialization."

"Touché."

"So, I decided to give you and Kuroka the opportunity to be normal teenagers. With this, you can make friends, try out new things, and get an education other than the life lessons you've learned so far."

Dread gripped Tatsumi's heart as his eyes filled with horror. "No…please tell me you didn't-"

"Yep! I signed you up for high school!"

 **[Line Break]**

 **A/N**

 _ **9913 words without the A/N.**_

 _ **I don't know why, but Kuroka just seemed the perfect companion to snap Tatsumi out of his slumps when he remembers the war.**_

 _ **PM me if you have any spelling errors you'd like to see me correct. GAMBLER OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 4: First Day of Misery

**UPDATE: I KNEW i FORGOT SOMETHING! ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM.**

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey readers! Nice to finally to be uploading this. Yes, it has been a long ass time since I updated this story. Also, I have technically had this written for the past month. It's just a hassle sometimes to go through my usual process of writing things down on paper and then transferring them into a typed format. Just so you know, the next chapter SHOULD be out faster than this one was…**

 **Maybe…Probably…Sorry Not Sorry.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **[Line Break]**

"Hey Kuroka."

"Nya~?"

"Do you ever get the feeling someone is watching us?"

"Not really. Why nya~?"

"Well, call me paranoid, but I'm pretty sure everyone's bee staring at us since we walked through the gate."

It was on a clear Monday morning that the duo found themselves approaching the impressive establishment known as Kuoh Academy. The main building at the end of the vast yard was huge, taking up at least six city blocks' worth of space and towering over them at four stories. Smaller buildings dotted the land around it, most likely belonging to the many clubs the school's brochure boasted.

Both wore their respective versions of the school uniform, albeit poorly. Tatsumi's consisted of the same black dress pants and blazer as the other male students, as well as the long-sleeved white undershirt. Unlike the majority of the male population, though, his undershirt was unbuttoned to show his usual grey T-shirt and his feet were completely bare. Kuroka was no better, leaving the top buttons of her own white undershirt undone to show off her cleavage. The black corset and shoulder cape matched perfectly with her hair, and the criminally short red skirt showed off her smooth thighs. Like her best friend, her footwear differed from the usual dress shoes, instead being her preferred wooden sandals.

All eyes were on them as they stared down the sidewalk. Boys couldn't stop staring at the cat girl's bouncing curves and beautiful figure, while the girls were practically drooling at the chiseled musculature sported by the brunette dragon. The latter did receive more looks than his companion, but it was mainly for the fact that his eyes were...unique.

Luckily for Kuroka, she learned to control her draconic traits in the weeks since her rebirth. She said it was almost like hiding her cat ears and tail, only instead of suppressing her Ki, she suppressed her aura. The scales and crossed pupils disappeared, but two features remained. Her purple dragon wings couldn't be dismissed as they were flesh and bone, unlike her previously-owned devil wings. It took her five days to be able to subconsciously keep them folded against her back for extended periods of time. The other distinguishing feature, which she displayed proudly to the world, was the silver tattoo on her collar bone, the Tyrant's Cross. Why would she want to hide the proof that she was no longer a runaway slave, but a part of her best friend's family?

"Wow! Are they the new students we've been hearing about?"

"I think so. They look so cool!"

"Do you see those tits? They're huge!"

"He's so handsome. I wonder if he's single..."

"I doubt it. They're probably a couple."

"Why do we have to have another bishounen?!"

"Go to hell you stupid bishounen! We don't want you here!"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at that last comment. "That's funny, considering we just came from the underworld," he silently chuckled. "But what's a bishounen? The language technique Tiamat gave me isn't translating it well."

Kuroka giggled and latched onto his right arm, pulling it between her boobs. "It basically means _pretty boy_ nya~. They're cursing you for being appealing to the girls around here."

He shook his head, ignoring the fantastic feeling of softness. "Whatever. If they want to make a big deal out of someone's looks, more power to them. Not like I'm here to make friends."

"But isn't that exactly why Tiamat sent us here nya~?" Kuroka tilted her head in confusion.

"It is, but it's _not_ why _I_ came here. I'm here because I don't enjoy the idea of me being beaten half to death for refusing her 'generous gift.' Last time I did, it took two months for my wing to grow back the right way," he mumbled, rolling his left shoulder. It was amazing how much pain she'd been willing to put him through once she realized how high his capacity for healing was.

The rumors got louder as they ascended the front steps. They ranged from the duo being a confirmed couple to him blackmailing her into public displays of affection. Whatever the case, the dragons tuned them all out as they proceeded into the school.

Inside, the halls were teeming with students. Some were chatting idly, others rushing to their homerooms so the bell wouldn't condemn them. Heads turned to follow the newcomers, but it wasn't as bad as the crowd outside. The people in here had more important things than gossip to focus on.

"Holy hell, it smells bad," the brunette mumbled, holding back the urge to cover his nose. "I knew this was a devil's territory, but this place reeks of them. It's gonna take a while for me to get used to it."

Kuroka pouted. "Are you saying _I_ smelled bad when _I_ was a devil?" she asked in mock offense.

"You know what I mean," he chuckled, giving her forehead a flick with his free hand. "It's the stench of those stuck up, pure-blooded nobles I can't stand. Always puts me on edge."

"Good!" she happily nuzzled his shoulder.

They continued on in silence until they reached the front office, where they retrieved their individual schedules. Kuroka was enrolled as a senior, while Tatsumi was a junior, so they wouldn't have any classes together. They agreed to meet up at lunch.

"Don't cause any trouble," Tatsumi reminded her as they prepared to part ways. "If you run into any trouble, just flare your aura and I'll be there."

"My hero," she teased, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You don't need to worry. I'm a big girl, ya know nya~?"

He gave her an amused smirk. "Big? Maybe. Mature? Not even close."

The cat girl giggled and gave him a shove. "I'm big where it counts." As if to emphasize her point, she strutted away with a bounce in her step and a way of her hips.

On his way to his new class, the red eyed teen lost himself in thought. His closest friend had become a lot more affectionate in the last few weeks. He'd grown accustomed to her teasing, both verbal and physical, over the years, but she seemed to be stepping up her game now. Her sexual comments increased in frequency, she kissed him at least twice as much as before, and she'd grown incredibly clingy. He'd chalk it up to her yearly mating season, but that was six months ago. Plus, she wasn't forcefully trying to undress him and fuck his brains out. He tried asking Tia, but she just gave him a knowing grin and told him he'd "find out sooner or later."

Reaching the sliding door to his classroom, he was surprised to sense a faint draconic aura on the other side. It felt suppressed, like it was sealed away, but leaked enough energy to be felt by most supernatural beings. He decided to investigate it later as he knocked on and opened the door.

The teacher, a middle-aged man with greying hair and glasses, turned to look at him. "Yes?" Tatsumi entered and handed the man his papers. "Ah! You're the new transfer student. If you could, please introduce yourself to the class."

Tatsumi faced the class, three fourths of which was comprised of females who eyed him like a piece of meat. The male population sent him dirty looks, some silently cursing his existence. His eyes briefly singled out two of the students whose energy signatures identified them as reincarnated devils. One was a girl with long blond hair, kind green eyes, an innocent face, and a modest figure. The other happened to be the source of the draconic aura he felt outside. It was a boy with brown hair and eyes, and a rather weak looking muscle structure.

"My name is Tatsumi Takara. I hope we can all get along," he announced with a fake smile."

The instructor nodded. "Alright. Does anyone have questions for Tatsumi?"

Multiple hands rose. The first to be picked was a bald boy with a scowl on his face. "Why do your eyes look so weird? Are you wearing special contact lenses or something to look cool?"

Feminine voices from around the room scolded the guy, but were halted by the new student's answer. "I was born this way, you insensitive prick. How would you feel if I asked why you look like a disappointment and smell like hand lotion and wasted potential?"

The bald kid shrunk back in shock as another student, this one female, was selected. "Where are your shoes?"

"I don't wear shoes. It goes against my religion," Tatsumi stated. That was the only way the school would allow him to go barefoot.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No and I'm not looking for one."

"What about the girl with huge boobs you walked with into the academy?"

"Kuroka? She's...unique."

 **[Five minutes ago: Kuroka's Class]**

Kuroka was either incredibly lucky or incredibly unlucky when it came to the class she was assigned. It was one of the few made up of only females, so there was no need to worry about perverts. Not that she was against the idea of teasing hormonal teenage boys with her generous curves. Tatsumi was too accustomed to her teasing, so his lack of reactions left her unfulfilled.

Back to the problem at hand, the cat/dragon found herself standing in front of a class which included the four most powerful devils in the academy. Two high-class purebloods and their **[Queens],** if her senses were correct. Even worse, the purebloods were staring at her with calculative, hungry gazes. They might not know who she was, but they could obviously feel her power. She found herself silently cursing Tiamat for having them enroll before she could learn to completely conceal her aura.

 _'Well, might as well make a good impression,'_ she internally sighed. A gleeful smile was plastered on her face as she greeted the class. "Hello! My name is Kuroka Takara and I'm so glad to be here! I hope we came get along!"

Her introduction was well received. When the questions started rolling in, she was more than prepared.

"How do you keep your hair so shiny?"

"That's a secret."

"Are those boobs real?"

"As real as they can get."

"Who was that hot guy you were walking with? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Tatsumi? He's my adoptive brother."

"Is he single?"

That one got slightly under her skin. "He is," she replied in an odd tone. "But good luck asking him out. If he could resist these-" she lifted her breasts for emphasis. "-for the four years I've been shoving his face in them, then he won't bat an eyelash to any girl in this entire school."

This caused a mixture of reactions from the class. Some sank into their chairs in disappointment, others met Kuroka's declaration with challenging eyes, and a few even gossiped about whether or not the brunette in question may be gay. The only ones to show no reaction were the four aforementioned devils.

"Alright, that's enough for now. You can all ask any further questions during the lunch break," the teacher announced. "Kuroka, you may take the desk behind Rias Gremory over there."

"Okay!" she responded with fake enthusiasm, all the while thinking ' _This is going to be so uncomfortable.'_

 **[Line Break]**

By the time the bell rang for lunch, both Tatsumi and Kuroka were praying to get out of their respective classes. The former was bored half to death with the lessons, which were chock full of things he'd already learned from Tiamat; while the latter was irked by certain students in her own class eyeing her like an exotic slice of meat. Needless to say, they were gone before the bell finished ringing.

They met up on the rooftop of the academy. Kuroka was the first to reach it, and found herself standing at the guard fence. Her best friend told her a few times over the years about how dragons love high places. It wasn't until now that she understood what he meant. Compared to the ground, where everything was stationary and movement was restricted, the higher elevation was amazing. She felt so free! It took all of her willpower not to just climb the fence, spread her wings, and leap.

"I see you're enjoying the view," Tatsumi chuckled, seeming to materialize out of thin air and making her jump.

"Tatsumi nya~," she whined, punching him in the arm. "Don't do that! I'm stressed enough as it is nya~"

The boy smirked. "Oh? I didn't think half a day of school would already be too much for a mighty Guardian Dragon."

"Grrrrr," she playfully growled, halfway between that of a cat and a dragon. "I'm trying to be serious nya~!" she pouted.

"Really?" he asked in mock surprise. "Wow. And here I thought miracles didn't happen."

That was the last straw. The nekoshou launched herself at the brunette, tackling him to the floor. They both wrestled for dominance, neither willing to let the other have the upper hand. Tatsumi was definitely stronger but Kuroka was more flexible and easily slipped out of any hold he caught her in. The epic battle between dragons ended when she mounted him, pinning his legs to the floor and his arms above his head. He glanced up at her with playful defiance, their faces mere inches apart.

"Do you surrender nya~?" she grinned.

In a display of strength, he forcefully rolled over, turning the tables on the confident neko. "It seems you forgot the first rule about being a dragon."

"And what would that be nya~?"

He leaned in closer until his lips were next to her ear. "Never submit to someone weaker than you," he growled, eliciting a soft moan from Kuroka as chills were sent down her spine.

She was disappointed when he got off her. It was instinctual for both nekomatas and dragons to become...attracted to powerful beings. Being around Tatsumi had been manageable back when she was half devil, since her devil side kept her feline instincts in check. Sure, devils were lustful and greedy beings, but that was more of a bred-in mindset than a genetic condition. Back then, she could ignore his teases like they were nothing. Now, she felt the impossibly strong need to mate with him _right fucking now!_ The only thing holding her back was the knowledge that they were at school and Tiamat would kill both of them if they were expelled.

Tatsumi helped the blushing girl to her feet with a triumphant smile. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he said knowingly. "That was for all the hell you put me through during puberty."

Kuroka's eyes took a surprised glint. "Are you saying seeing me naked turned you on this much? No wonder you spent a whole month in Antarctica just to get away from me. How do you control it now?"

"Not like I had a choice," he laughed, sitting against a wall. "It was either get used to the sexy kitty flaunting her curves every which way, or give in a viciously claim said kitty and throw away every shred of decency I've built up over the years. Option A was more favorable, and allowed me to get back at you. Adaptation and assimilation are my specialties, after all."

She sat beside him, the red in her cheeks slowly receding. "So you used your powers to cheat nya~?" she accused.

"Call it whatever you want. I win either way," he stated with finality. "If the banter is out of the way, we can get down to eating. You set up the silencing barrier around us, right?"

The half-dragon nodded. "Right after I got up here. It's projected in a fifteen foot radius with me as the central lynchpin, and I added a psychic alarm in can anyone tries to get too close."

Tatsumi rubbed the top of her head proudly. "You're really getting the hang of aura manipulation, aren't you? I'm impressed."

"Mmmhmm," Kuroka purred, leaning into his touch. "It's kinda like senjutsu, so shifting from Ki to aura is easier than I thought it'd be nya~."

"Either way, it deserves a reward." The red-eyed boy used his free hand to pull two lunch boxes out of thin air. It was a trick Tiamat taught him: making a pocket dimension. Not as big as the ones used for devil rating games, but enough to store small things. Example: today's lunch. Each box contained enough food to feed four people, since a dragon's appetite was enormous.

They ate in silence, filling the bottomless pits they called their stomachs. It was yet another wonder to the cat girl how she could consume so much each meal and not have it negatively affect her figure. Tatsumi had explained that most of the nutrients went to sustaining her aura, while a smaller portion was actually used for physical needs. Her perspective on her new race was gradually broadening.

"So," Tatsumi said, setting down the lunch box he'd cleaned out. "What's got your tail in a twist today? Is it related to the devils here?"

Kuroka sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. A couple of purebloods and their **[Queens]** are in my class nya~. They were staring at me like a toy they wanted for Christmas. I'm willing to bet they'll be approaching me, you, or both of us about joining their peerages before the end of the week."

Tatsumi sneered. "End of the week? More like end of the day. Haven't you noticed the familiars watching us?"

She had. Four sets of eyes were trained on the duo from the shadows and hard to reach locations on the roof. None were foolish enough to enter the barrier, but they still watched the dragons nonetheless. Their masters were either retarded, thinking a powerful being won't notice the surveillance, or ballsy as hell.

"Do I have permission to kill any that follow us home nya~?" she inquired adorably.

Tatsumi smiled and reached up to pat her head again. "No. First we leave them critically injured. If the devils send more, we take those out. We want to at least give the stuck up bitches a chance to see the error of their ways before executing familiars. On that occasion, you can do whatever you please."

The dark haired girl purred contentedly. Tatsumi knew exactly where her cat ears were hidden, so he took the opportunity to scratch the sweet spot behind the left one. She tilted her head into his touch. "Nyaaaaaa~," she moaned, gradually leaning until her head was in his lap. Words failed her as her brain turned to pudding, his magical fingers making her forget her stress. She could stay link this forever.

RIIIIIIIIIING!

The warning bell that signaled the last five minutes of lunch shattered her peaceful daydreams. She groaned, trying to ignore the reality that she'd have to return to that hell of a classroom for another three hours. A poke to her cheek prompted her to open her eyes and give Tatsumi a pleading look.

"Sorry Kuroka, but we gotta get going," he sighed, lifting her off of him and standing. "Don't give me those 'sad kitten' eyes. You know I'd love nothing more than to take a nap, but do you remember why we're here?"

"Because Tiamat is terrifying," she shuddered. Her fear of what the dragon king would do to her if she found out Kuroka skipped class was more than enough incentive for her to start moving. It's not that Tiamat was a mean dragon, but she did become violent when her son and his companion refused to follow her advice. The advice in question: _"Don't cause and/or get into trouble if you value your tails."_

He gave her a smirk. "That's right. No amount of sleep is worth her wrath," he agreed, leading her to the roof access door. "Just try to ignore the devils. If they start something, we can always claim self-defense."

"True," she conceded, re-entering the building.

 **[Line Break]**

The end of the school day finally came with the final bell. Tatsumi was finding it difficult to not smash his head into his desk until it shattered. He couldn't decide which was more annoying; the hopelessly dull lessons or the other students with their questions. This material wouldn't be so hard for them if they actually used their brains instead of thinking about shopping, boys, or (in the case of the males) porn. It was a wonder that he hadn't punched the pervert with glasses through a wall yet.

He sprinted for the door the instant the bell's tone came through the speaker. His legs carried him through hallways, down two flights of stairs, and past the shocked faces of students just exiting their classrooms. It didn't matter if he was making a spectacle of himself. He just needed to get out of that cramped dungeon that masqueraded as a learning establishment.

Kuroka joined his freedom run on the second floor, equally thankful to be released. Although, she did have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as they dodged doors and weaved through the crowds. The devils had been excused from class half an hour early, stating it related to their respective "clubs." She knew from the rumors that one of the **[Kings]** was the student council president, so that didn't bode well. It was just as they reached the front doors that her gut feeling was confirmed.

"Will Tatsumi and Kuroka Takara please report to the student council room," a voice came over the intercom. "I repeat, Tatsumi and Kuroka Takara to the student council room."

Both teenagers froze. They knew that neither of them had broken any rules or disrupted the peace of the school, so neither could possibly be in trouble. The only reason they could think of for being called up was the devils trying to recruit them. Tatsumi knew they'd try making a move, but on the first day? There really was no end to a devil's greed.

Red eyes met amber as the duo looked to each other for confirmation. Seeing understanding in the others' stare, they both nodded.

"Screw that!"

"Nyope~!"

They took off running faster than before.

 **[Line Break]**

From the top of floor of the main school building, a single person stared out the window of the student council room. Her violet eyes watched as a pair of students fled the school grounds. She let loose a sigh, turning back around. Her bob-cut black hair swayed with the motion. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, which hugged her modest bust, as did the other females in the room. This was Souna Shitori, or Sona Sitri to those who knew the supernatural world. The Student Council President.

She sat down at her large desk, an irritated expression dominating her features. "They ran away."

Sitting on one of the couches, another girl frowned. This one had long crimson red hair that fell to the base of her spine, blue-green eyes, and large breasts that rivaled Kuroka's in size. "That's disappointing. I wonder what scared them off?" Rias Gremory pondered.

Her best friend and **[Queen]** to her peerage chuckled behind her. Her eyes were the same violet as Sona's, but that's where the similarities ended. Akeno Himejima's hair was tied in a ponytail that trailed all the way down to her ankles, and her boobs were larger than Rias'. "Maybe they had plans that didn't involve being held after school hours for no apparent reason?"

That one struck the two **[Kings]** hard. In hindsight, summoning them over the PA system without probable cause seemed extremely suspicious. Also, there were no school rules stating that students had any obligation to obey the student council after the final bell. Sona especially should've seen the glaring holes in this plan.

"Not to add fuel to the fire," the room's final occupant, a heterochromatic girl whose right eye was light blue and left was purple, interjected. This was Sona's **[Queen],** Tsubaki Shinra. She adjusted her glasses, standing next to her **[King's]** desk. "But having your familiar, alongside those of your peerage, spy on them was likely a bad idea as well." The long dark haired beauty crossed her arms under her impressive bust, her face neutral.

Rias gained a sheepish expression. "How was I supposed to know they'd detect them and set up a barrier?"

"It doesn't matter what we say now," Sona said. "It appears we both blew it on first impressions."

They sat in silence for a few moments. It's no exaggeration to say they both reacted hastily. What devil wouldn't when faced with the amount of power the female Takara was giving off? The devils even suspected that the red-eyed boy may be just as powerful, but better at hiding it. It was just too tempting to take them now before any other high-class devils discovered them here.

Rias broke the silence. "What information were you able to gather on them?"

Her childhood friend gestured to the open folders on her desk. "Not as much as I'd like. All of their sensitive information, from birth certificates to medical records, is classified beyond my clearance level. I asked my sister for her help, but the moment I told her their names she clammed up and told me to not dig any deeper. The only tidbit I could catch was that the Maou themselves helped enroll them as a favor to someone.

"If you want the surface details, they're easy enough. Kuroka and Tatsumi Takara are adoptive siblings. No known blood relatives on either account. Raised and home schooled by an unnamed legal guardian and enrolled in the second and third years here. No criminal records. No outstanding awards or prizes. It's like they didn't exist until a month ago."

The Gremory heiress put a hand on her chin in deep thought. "If my big brother and your sister are involved, they must have some pretty high up connections. I wonder what they are."

Sona shook her head. "Whatever you're planning, please don't. The last thing we need is for you to make an emotionally-charged decision and ruin any chance of us being on good terms with them."

"Why do you automatically assume that I'll screw something up?" Rias asked incredulously.

"Sona merely raised an eyebrow." Must I have Tsubaki retrieve the list for me?"

Rias immediately shut up

 **[Line Break]**

The draconic duo reached home faster than anyone could've predicted. This was partially due to the fact that their escape became a race halfway to their destination. Needless to say, foul play and sabotage were implemented by both parties in an attempt to come in first. The victor was Kuroka, but only by a hair.

"I win nya~!" the cat girl cheered, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, but only because you punched me in the face to take the lead," Tatsumi fired back.

She was prepared though. "Only after you tripped me nya~."

"I tripped you because you threw an apple at me!"

The continued their childish display of accusations as they entered an apartment complex. It wasn't that large of an establishment, only two stories tall and containing a grand total of six apartments. Theirs was on the first floor, being one of the four smaller models in comparison to the second floor suites. The building was clean overall in addition to being fairly generic. Cream colored walls, random paintings, solid wood doors with numbers engraved into bronze plaques. Nothing too fancy.

Tatsumi pulled out his key when they reached the last door at the end of the hall. He remembered Tiamat insisting on renting them a penthouse in one of the town's high-end complexes, but that was quickly shot down. All they needed was a two bedroom home with the basics for living, which they could afford on their own with their collective savings. Luxury would've been more of a hindrance than anything.

He opened the door and steeped into the modest living room. There was only a single couch to sit on with two end tables, and a coffee table between it and the 32 inch TV. Further back was a breakfast bar bordering the edge of the kitchen. To the left of that, a hallway extended a short way, ending in three doors.

The first thing Kuroka did upon entering was extend her purple-scaled wings through the special slits hidden in her modified uniform, as well as releasing her cat ears and tails. She threw herself onto the couch, stretching all eight of her appendages. "Nyaaaa~," she moaned in content. "It's so nice to just let go."

Her best friend followed suit, letting his own draconic features show themselves. Not only were his wings brought out, but **Incursio's** blade seemed to materialize in its sheath on his back. In truth, the weapon had been on him all day, rendered invisible via Tatsumi's personal concealing abilities. It was a good thing that that evolution stayed with him through the reincarnation. "I know what you mean. It's very liberating," he agreed on his way to the kitchen.

Kuroka draped an arm over the back of the couch, popping her head up to watch him. "How do you make hiding your wings look so easy nya~?" she asked with a pout. "Making my ears and tails disappear is as simple as dismissing them, but having the wings folded against my back all day is so stifling nya~."

The brunette chuckled as he opened the fridge. "Honestly, the discomfort never goes away. You just get used to it and relish any opportunity to relieve it."

Kuroka groaned in annoyance, flopping back down. "That's not fair nya~!"

Setting the ingredients for dinner on the counter, he said a phrase she'd heard from him countless times. "Life isn't fair. Anyone who says otherwise is either selling something or a politician."

She groaned, knowing she should've seen that one coming. The worst part was that, after seeing many of the horrors and atrocities the supernatural world had to offer, she knew he was right. If she were to reject the notion, she'd also be denying the circumstances that led to her current situation. Still, she refused to give him the satisfaction of one-upping her. Again.

"Whatever you say," the nekoshou carelessly dismissed his sagely words. "What's for dinner tonight nya~?"

"I was thinking of Italian," he stated, preparing the pots and pans for his culinary expedition. "So spaghetti, lasagna, pizza, garlic bread, and maybe some chicken alfredo to mix it up."

Kuroka's mouth watered as the dragon boy listed off the food. It was no secret that Tatsumi was a genius when it came to cooking. With taste buds and olfactory sensors that could examine any piece of food down to an atomic scale, it was almost impossible for him not to be. Everything he cooked, no matter how simple or complex, came out as a masterpiece. The reincarnated cat girl couldn't resist a single meal prepared by him. And now, with a dragon-sized appetite, she could enjoy them even more.

"Mmmm," she purred, lost in her fantasies of fantastical flavors.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the boiling of water, sizzling of meat, and the occasional clanking of cookware. The brunette lost himself in thought, as he usually did when cooking. He remembered the devil in school who gave off that draconic aura. The likelihood of it being the result of a sacred gear was high. He was probably picked solely for that power by one of the high-class devils in the school.

Tatsumi didn't hate all devils, per se. The reincarnated ones were mostly victims of the demonic nobility's greed, after all. Sure, some of the purebloods he met were actually decent people, but the ratio of good to corrupt was like comparing a bucket of water to the ocean. They were a minority, with the majority being stuck up, power hungry pricks who deserved a taste of Esdeath's torture methods.

' _Esdeath.'_ The name echoed in his mind. He could still remember killing her as if it happened yesterday. She was a sick, sadistic woman with warped morals, but he'd seen another side of her. Even in the end, she smiled at him with those loving eyes as if she were a young girl on a date with her crush. It was for the good of the Empire that she died, but he still felt regret in ending her live. Maybe he could've saved her.

Kuroka watched intently as her friend's face cycled through emotions as he cooked. Curiosity, frustration, sadness, determination, and then happiness flowed into one another fluidly. She subtly reached out with her senjutsu, trying to see if he was alright. For her, Tatsumi was the easiest person in the world to read due to the nature of his Ki. Any shift, from anger to joy, was as subtle as an atomic bomb, so a quick peek was all she needed to confirm her suspicion.

"Who are ya thinking about nya~?" she question innocently.

The dragon boy was brought back to reality with a jolt. "What makes you think I've got someone on my mind?" he countered, obviously overly defensive.

She gave him a look that plainly showed she wasn't buying it.

"Fine, you caught me," the boy surrendered. "I was remembering… a woman I used to know. Before I met you."

Kuroka felt a pang of jealousy well up in her chest. "What was she like?"

Tatsumi had to chuckle at that. "The best way to describe her would be 'a walking contradiction.' She was the most vile, cold hearted sadist I've ever met. She memorized thousands of methods of torture and didn't care if the person she used them on was guilty or innocent. Her soul was so stained in blood and malice that an average human could feel it. Hell, the killing intent she leaked alone could bring a war-hardened veteran to his knees. Entire armies and countries fell to her sheer power."

He sighed, emptying a box of noodles into a pot of boiling water. "But, I saw a side of her that nobody else did. When she looked at me, there was no hatred, sadism, or even a condescending glare. When she and I were alone, she became an emotionally awkward girl. She obviously had feelings for me. I'm just sad that I couldn't change her for the better in the end."

The cat/dragon detected a hint of loss in his voice. "What happened to her?"

"I killed her. Ran a spear through her torso in the heat of battle. The fucked up part was that she died giving me that same loving smile she always had."

As Tatsumi went silent again, Kuroka mulled over the new information. This was the first time in all of the years she knew the silver dragon that he revealed a piece of his past willingly. She sometimes caught him muttering names in his sleep, but they had no evident connection to his waking discussions. Unfortunately, the topic seemed to darken his mood, so she decided the best course of action was to drop it.

"Enough about that nya~!" she suddenly shouted, standing up and bounding over to the breakfast bar. "We should focus on more important things nya~!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what exactly?"

"Like you letting me taste some of this delicious- OW!" She tried reaching a hand out toward the pot on the stove where the tomato sauce was heating up, only to get said appendage whacked with a large metal spoon.

"No sampling," Tatsumi reprimanded. "Wait for dinner like a good kitty."

She pouted, but the smile returning to Tatsumi's face was enough to sate her…for now

 **[END CHAPTER]**

 **(A/N)**

 **So, it took two reviews for me to realize that i forgot to expand upon something here: i most definitely am twisting around BOTH the AKG and DXD universes for subtle plot purposes.**

 **Example 1) Koneko never told Rias or the others her sister's name and her physical appearance is unknown to all but the highest echelons of devil society.**

 **Example 2) The unable-to-disipate-dragon-wings thing that wasn't present in canon DXD. Yes it does needlessly complicate things, but i like things needlessly complicated. It's how i roll.**

 **Should you have any concerns or complaints about the direction of this story, feel free to ask. HOWEVER: Keep in mind that i both have a plan AND am making this up as i go.**

 **P.s.: Another reason for my delay in posting this is another crossover i've been working on, but it was mostly laziness**

 **GAMBLER OUT!**


End file.
